Last Mistake
by thame malfoy
Summary: Harry e Ron até poderiam não concordar, mas para Ginny Weasley as férias de Natal nunca foram tão divertidas. D/G! EM BREVE CAPÍTULO 11!
1. O jeito nada usual de Hermione agir

**N/A:** - Spoillers até o quinto livro.

Desculpem a boca suja dos meus personagens. Espero que gostem.

Tschüs!

****

**O jeito nada usual de Hermione agir**

****

Harry olhava desiludido pela janela do Salão Comunal.

Lá fora o céu estava escuro e ele podia ver os grossos flocos de neve caindo, pipocando a grama de branco.

Ele deveria estar feliz, afinal, era sexta-feira, amanhã seria sábado, ele não tinha tarefas para terminar, nem com o que se preocupar, e na próxima semana seriam as férias de Natal, no entanto não estava feliz.

Antes que pudesse reclamar de qualquer coisa, Hermione apareceu, gritando histericamente.

- Harry! HARRY! Onde diabos você se meteu? Eu não conseguia lembrar a senha! – ele podia notar gotículas de suor na face da amiga. Com uma cara de nojo, desviou o olhar.

- Ahn, eu estava aqui, pensando..

- PENSANDO? Em quê? Vamos, não seja tolo e me ajude. – dizendo isso jogou em cima de Harry uma caixa com duas dúzias de gorros para elfos.

- Hermione, você não desistiu, um ano depois?

- Ah? Eu NÃO SEI o que fazer! Preciso me livrar disso! Por isso achei que você poderia me fazer esse favorzinho, não?

Sorrindo amarelo, Harry confirmou com a cabeça, e não demorou correr ao seu dormitório, para guardar a caixa.

Hermione ficou parada respirando com dificuldade. Sentou-se em uma das poltronas e cochilou.

- Não Rony, NÃO! - a voz de Ginny ecoava pela Sala Comunal.

- Eu sou seu irmão, Ginny, não vou permitir que você fique se esfregando com qualquer um no meio do corredor!

- Ah, agora eu sou 'qualquer um'?

- Cale a boca, Dino, eu resolvo. – Ginny estava muito vermelha, mais não tanto quanto Rony. – Rony, você é SÓ meu IRMÃO! Pare de achar que pode mandar na minha vida, eu não tenho culpa se você ainda não conseguiu beijar ninguém!

Rony corou violentamente.

- Quem disse que eu nunca beijei ninguém?- ele disse em tom ofendido.

- Está estampado na sua cara, Weasley. RONY NUCA BEIJOU NINGUÉM.

- CALE A BOCA THOMAS! – disseram os irmãos em uníssono.

- Não está mais aqui quem falou – disse Dino – Ginny, me procure depois okay?

Hermione se sobressaltou com os gritos e, sem saber o que falar, disse que precisava estudar, saindo correndo.

- Não entendo – disse Rony pensativo – Ontem mesmo ela falou que tinha terminado tudo.

- RONALD WEASLEY! Eu ainda estou falando com você! Deixe de ser metido! Se EU quero sair com o Dino, EU saio okay? Estamos entendidos.

Rony contemplou a irmã sair pisando duro em direção ao dormitório das meninas.

Fungou e deixou-se cair em uma das poltronas, passando a olhar o fogo na lareira.

Momentos depois Harry retornou à Sala Comunal, e depois dele, todos começaram a voltar.

- Rony, a Hermione está totalmente pirada. Imagine que ela não sabia a senha, nem o que estava fazendo com uma caixa de gorros para elfos!

- É eu notei. Ela saiu daqui dizendo que precisava estudar, sendo que são férias de Natal e acabamos tudo ontem!

Naquele ano todos permaneceriam no Castelo. Bom, nem todos, mas Harry, Rony, Hermione, Ginny, Dino, Colin e seu irmão, Luna e provavelmente mais algumas pessoas de outras casas.

Pelo tom de voz de Rony, Harry percebeu que ele estava entediado. Potter deixou-se cair na poltrona mais próxima, brincando com um fio solto de suas vestes.

- O que nós vamos fazer, sabe, amanhã? – Harry deixou a pergunta no ar.

- Hm... Eu andei pensando, mas, claro, se você e a Mione concordarem, na gente fazer uma visitinha à Casa dos Gritos.

O rosto de Harry se iluminou de excitação.

- Claro! Não tem nada pra fazer lá, mas já seria um ótimo passatempo!

Rony suspirou aliviado por ter tido uma boa idéia e já ia contar à Harry sobre Ginny e Dino, quando mais uma vez, Hermione irrompeu do buraco do retrato, toda suada, carregando uns dezesseis livros.

- Potter, Weasley! Seus incompetentes! Não dá pra vir me ajudar? – o olhar dela brilhava cheio de malícia.

- Sim Mione! – disseram os dois juntos após trocarem olhares.

Mione pareceu se acalmar.

- Sabe, achei que seria bom revisar a matéria durante as férias de Natal.

- Hermione, nós só tivemos três meses de aulas. – disse Rony incrédulo.

- Mas os N.I.E.M.s estão chegando e...

- HERMIONE! O que há com você? Os N.I.E.M.s são só no final do ANO QUE VEM! – falou Harry chocado.

Ela pareceu ponderar as palavras de Harry.

- É, está certo, deixa pra lá. Vocês podem devolver os livros na biblioteca? Estou cansada. – bocejou para comprovar.

Rony e Harry pegaram os livros bufando e se apressaram em sair pelo buraco, tentando não bater em ninguém. Quando estavam longe o bastante, voltaram a falar.

- Desde quando a Hermione passou a ser TÃO folgada? – Rony estava perplexo.

- Não sei, ela anda agindo MUITO estranho.

- Devem ser os hormônios, ou qualquer uma dessas bobagens de meninas – falou Rony enojado.

Eles chegaram à biblioteca e depositaram os dezesseis livros em qualquer lugar, após passar por Madame Pince. Quando voltavam ao Salão Comunal, Harry teve uma brilhante idéia.

- E se a gente pedisse à Ginny para descobrir o que há com Mione. Você sabe, as duas são meninas e...

- Talvez funcione. Por falar em Ginny, escuta só..

Rony passou o resto do caminho contando à Harry sobre Ginny e Dino.

Quando passavam pelo corredor que dava direção ao quadro da Mulher Gorda, Ginny passou por eles de braço dado com Dino.

Harry gritou o nome dela três vezes, e como ela fingiu não notá-lo ele correu atrás dela e agarrou suas vestes. Mas antes que pudesse pará-la, tropeçou nos próprios pés e caiu em cima da menina.

- Que diabos? Harry, dá pra sair de cima de mim?

- Er.. Sim.

Ele estava com o rosto bastante vermelho, mas continuou falando.

- Sabe, eu e o Rony precisamos da sua ajuda.

- Vá indo Dino, eu já te alcanço. – ela virou-se de frente para Harry e Rony – E porque eu ajudaria vocês?

- Por que o Rony disse que vai parar de pegar no seu pé.

- Eu disse?

Ronald levou um pisão dolorido no pé direito.

- Ah, claro, é, eu disse.

Ginny o olhou como se não acreditasse.

- Tá, qual é o problema? – ela parecia impaciente.

Harry e Rony relataram o pequeno problema de Hermione, e pediram à Ginny que tentasse descobrir o que estava acontecendo com ela.

A menina topou e seguiu seu caminho enquanto Potter e Weasley retornavam à Sala Comunal.


	2. A vontade súbita de Ginny

**A vontade súbita de Ginny **

Ginny acordou no outro dia com a idéia fixa de descobrir o que Hermione escondia, porém não sabia exatamente o porquê.

O sábado nasceu frio, a neve continuava caindo, mas nada parecia abalar a motivação da ruiva.

Ela esperou pacientemente Mione descer para tomar o café-da-manhã abordando-a na Sala Comunal.

- Mione, estive pensando, você não gostaria de me ajudar?

- Hunf! Que tipo de ajuda Ginny? – o rosto de Hermione revelava total desagrado em 'ajudar'.

- Sabe, estou tendo algumas dificuldades em poções, sabe como é...

- Sorte sua Ginny, eu estar de ótimo humor pra te ajudar! Claro! Poções é uma matéria agradável.

- ÓTIMO ENTÃO! - gritou Ginny, achando aquilo esquisito, afinal Hermione não gostava _tanto assim _de poções. -Vou buscar os livros e a gente pode ver isso lá no lago, né?

Hermione, que parecia distraída, resmungou um "sim".

Ginny voltou e as duas seguiram aos jardins, sentando-se às margens do lago, naquela época do ano, congelado.

----

Duas horas haviam se passado em que Ginny tentava encontrar defeitos em suas lições de poções. Ela podia sentir a paciência de Hermione se esgotando.

- Então, quando adicionamos essência de musgo devemos esperar cinco minutos?

Os olhos de Hermione fitavam os meninos brincando de guerra de bolas de neve.

- Não Ginny, são dez minutos. Dez com o musgo, cinco com as bobotúberas.

- Ah, agora entendi.

Ginny também fitava os garotos, agora desejando participar da brincadeira.

- Mione, posso te perguntar uma coisa?

- Já perguntou.

- Outra coisa. O que esta acontecendo? Digo, tem algum problema? Se tiver, pode contar comigo.

- Não Ginny, não há nada. Preciso apenas relaxar. Vamos jogar com eles?

- VAMOS!

Quando se aproximaram dos garotos, encontraram o maior e mais feio boneco de neve que já tinham visto. A obra-prima havia sido feita por Harry e Rony.

- Então..?

- Então o que Rony?

- Já?

Ginny olhou carrancuda para o irmão. Ele não sabia **MESMO** ser discreto.

- Vamos Mione, um pouco mais para lá.

- Tô atrás de você, não tá vendo? A gente não ia jogar?

- Credo, precisa falar assim? Já vamos.

- Diz logo o que quer Weasley.

A ruiva abriu a boca e arregalou os olhos.

- O que tá acontecendo?

- Como assim?

- Você acabou de dizer que não tinha nada, mas, qual é o problema?

- Não há problema algum, Ginny.

- Há sim.

- Não.

- Sim.

- Não.

- Sim.

- NÃO HÁ PORRA DE PROBLEMA NENHUM COMIGO WEASLEY!

- ENTÃO PORQUE FICA REPETINDO MEU SOBRENOME E GRITANDO?

- Estou só um pouco estressada, Ginny, é isso.

- Isso você já disse. Então, vamos **realmente **jogar com eles dessa vez? – sem dar tempo de resposta, Ginny arrastou Hermione de volta para o boneco-feio-de-neve e os meninos.

Harry e Rony ao verem elas se aproximarem trocaram olhares maliciosos e prepararam imensas bolas de neve.

- Quando eu contar até três. - disse Rony.

- Okay!

- Um..dois..TRÊS!

Eles dispararam as bolas ao mesmo tempo.

- Ei, Rony, vamos aju-

BLOSH.

- Vocês me pagam! Potter! Weasley!

- Isso é GUERRA! - gritou Ginny sorrindo.

Hermione fez a maior bola que uma menina já deve ter feito e acertou primeiro em Harry, com certa violência.

- Seus filhos da mãe! Agora vão ver! HAHAHAHA - Ginny estava achando tudo muito divertido, enquanto Hermione mantinha no olhar um desejo assassino de matar os amigos com as boladas.

Eles gastaram o resto da manhã com a guerrinha, tendo vindo Dino, Neville e Luna se juntar a eles.

Dino juntou-se ao grupo de Ginny, Luna ao de Harry e Neville foi usado como alvo-móvel que corria desembestado pelo gramado cheio de neve.

Acabaram por destruir o feio boneco, de tanto acertarem-no com boladas.

Perto da hora do almoço, todos cansados e molhados, com frio e fome, eles subiram aos dormitórios para se trocar e comer.

**N/A: **_Aqui está, o segundo capítulo. Eu tenho o terceiro pronto já, então provavelmente amanhã ou terça, já estarei postando ele tbm. Obrigada pela review Gisele Weasley keep reading :D Tschüs._


	3. Trio Maravilha e a Escudeira Fiel

**Trio Maravilha e a Escudeira Fiel**

Estavam prontos para sair da mesa, todos tendo acabado de comer.

Harry e Rony chamaram Hermione. Ginny foi atrás, observando Ron olhar receoso para Harry, que sorria.

Ela estava invadindo o "Trio".

- Mione, o Rony teve uma idéia genial. Vamos seguir o Aluado, escutar o Pontas e ir onde o Almofadinhas dorme!

- ÃH? – disseram os três, Mione, Rony e Ginny, ao mesmo tempo.

Se Harry queria ser claro, não estava conseguindo. Que era um código, até Ginny percebeu.

- Se era pra eu não ouvir, era mais fácil avisar, eu ia embora!

- VAZA! – gritou Rony.

- Deixa Ron, dessa vez vamos levá-la junto!

- QUÊ? Tá maluco? É a minha irmã, Harry! A Ginny, lembra?

- Claro que lembro! Hermione, gostou da idéia?

Hermione Granger fez cara de quem não entendeu nada.

- O QUE DIABOS HÁ COM VOCÊ? – pediu Rony surpreso.

- Ah, sim, claro. Boa idéia! – sorriu – o que quer que isso signifique – resmungou baixinho.

- O que você disse? – perguntou Rony abobalhado.

- Eu disse: Vamos fazer um piquenique?

Rony coçou a cabeça.

Harry piscou.

Os olhos castanhos de Ginny brilharam.

- TÁ LEGAL! – sorriu. – Que horas são? – ela olhou para o enorme relógio que ficava na saída do Salão Principal. – Epa, quinze pra uma! Bom, duas horas a gente se encontra aqui mesmo então! Alguém sabe onde fica a cozinha?

- EU! – Harry levantou a mão.

- Ótimo. Você – apontou para Harry – vai comigo até lá pegar comida. E você Ron, vai com a Mione procurar uma toalha extra-grande.

Hermione olhou chocada, como se andar com Rony fosse pior que a morte. O menino engoliu em seco.

- Hey! Vamos! Tão esperando o que?

- Eu também sei – disse Rony.

- Sabe o que? – pediu Ginny.

- Onde fica a cozinha. Porque não vai você e a Mione procurar a toalha e eu e o Harry até lá?

- A gente já decidiu!

- Não quer dizer nada!

- EU dei a idéia Rony – Hermione falou séria – Então eu e você vamos procurar a toalha, eles vão pegar a comida.

- Mas, mas-

- CALA A BOCA! – falaram as meninas juntas.

Hermione fazia um esforço tremendo para não socar Rony.

- Porque no sétimo andar? Lá não vai ter toalha nenhuma!

- Não fale do que você não sabe Ronald.

Ele se calou, até chegarem a uma parede branca, sem portas, sem nada.

- Ah, era aqui que você queria chegar! Mas no que a Sala Precisa te ajudaria?

- Pense Weasley.. Ou melhor, **NÃO** pense. Eu faço isso **melhor que você**!

Rony amarrou a cara, olhando feio para Mione, que comprimia os lábios, pensando.

De repente a porta surgiu diante deles. Hermione encostou na maçaneta.

- Não me incomode, fique aqui!

- Como se eu fosse entrar – ele deu de ombros.

Minutos se passaram, em que Rony ficou esperando emburrado, até Hermione finalmente sair porta afora, carregando uma espécie de tecido xadrez vermelho e branco.

- Aqui está a toalha, Weasley!

Rony piscou.

- Já que a Ginny não conseguiu, eu faço – resmungou.

Ele agarrou os ombros de Hermione e a sacudiu três vezes, fazendo-a derrubar a toalha.

- Que raio de merda você tem na cabeça Rony?

- Você NÃO é a Hermione, eu sei. E NÃO pense que vai me enganar.

- Rony – Hermione olhou cética para ele – terminou o seu showzinho?

Ele deu de ombros.

- Ótimo, porque estamos levemente atrasados.. E deixa de besteira, eu SOU a Hermione Granger, tá? Só estou um pouco confusa e estressada.

- É, é, sei sei.. – ele respondeu pensativo.

Na cozinha, as coisas iam de vento em popa.

Um elfo em especial, Dobby, parecia gostar TANTO de Harry, que não parava de encher a cesta com comidas e cervejas amanteigadas.

Pelos cálculos de Ginny, tinham agora comida para ficar um mês fora. Sorte a cesta ter sido enfeitiçada por dentro, para caber mais coisa, e por fora, para pesar menos.

Os outros elfos deram à Ginny outra cesta, essa cheia de doces e sobremesas que eles demorariam horas para devorar.

- Harry.. Acho que está bom.

- Sim, sim. Que horas são?

- Pelo que vejo. – Ginny olhou para um grande relógio de parede. – Quase duas. Estamos atrasados, ai, ai, ai.

- Obrigado Dobby.. Sim, já chega! Estamos indo.

Dobby curvou-se exageradamente, batendo a ponta do narigão no chão.

- Dobby tem prazer em ajudar menino Potter e a amiga dele.. Dobby ajuda.

Ginny se despediu dos outros elfos, assim como fez Harry, e eles voltaram o mais rápido possível para o Salão Principal.

**N/A:** _Tchanan! Terceiro capítulo no ar __Agora o quarto vai demorar até sexta ou sábado, porque eu ainda preciso escrevê-lo e porque tenho provas :( __E muito obrigada pelas reviews! Sério! Sobre a Hermione, vamos dizer que eu ainda não sei o que há com ela, mas que ela está estranha, está :x __Continuem lendo. :D:D:D_

_Beeeijos _

_Tschus._


	4. Um piquenique estranho num lugar mais

**Um piquenique estranho num lugar mais estranho ainda **

Estavam os quatro reunidos em frente às portas do Salão Principal, um pouco atrasados, porém prontos. Ginny tomou a palavra.

- Vamos então? Onde vamos fazer o piquenique?

- Você já vai ver - disse Harry, que foi na frente, fazendo-os passar os portões de entrada e ganhar os jardins. O trio e Ginny contornaram o castelo, e chegaram às imediações da Floresta Proibida, parando em frente ao Salgueiro Lutador.

Ginny fez cara de desagrado.

- Mas... não foi _nele _que vocês bateram o Ford Anglia? Vai ser aqui?

- Não, não _aqui_ exatamente - sorriu-lhe Harry.

Rony contorceu o rosto em uma careta quando os galhos do salgueiro começaram a se agitar violentamente. Hermione fez menção de falar algo, mas fechou a boca logo depois de abri-la.

Harry jogou algumas pedras no caule da árvore, até o momento em que seus galhos congelaram.

- Vamos - falou Harry.

Eles desceram por uma abertura no tronco, passaram por um corredor e chegaram a um quarto bastante sujo, com uma cama puída e móveis quebrados.

- QUÊ? Que lugar.. é.. esse? - perguntou Ginny, sem fôlego.

- Ah, vocês podiam ter me avisado antes que a gente vinha pra cá! - disse Hermione.

Rony a olhou desconfiado.

- E onde a gente está, então? - ele pediu, irônico.

Harry e Ginny não entenderam nada.

- Ah, Ron, em que mundo você vive? Nós estamos na Casa dos Gritos - ela sorriu triunfante.

Ginny arregalou os olhos para Harry, que confirmou com a cabeça.

Rony não se conformou.

- E como foi que a gente descobriu esse lugar, _Mione_? - desafiou.

Hermione suspirou, sentando-se na cama.

- No terceiro ano. Prof. Lupin, Sirius, Rabicho, Bichento. - olhou para a janela - Lembra?

Rony coçou a cabeça, desconcertado. Como ela mudava de humor e de atitude **tão** de repente?

- Acabou o interrogatório, Rony? - pediu Harry.

- Er... sim, acho que... hm... sim. - ele olhava para Mione sem acreditar no que via, como se ela fosse virar um bicho papão do nada.

- Então.. Vamos fazer o piquenique? - perguntou Harry

- Sim! - responderam os três.

Ginny ainda parecia bastante confusa, sem entender.

- Qualquer dia desses, Gin, eu te explico tudo que tenha relação a esta casa.

A menina confirmou com a cabeça, murmurando um feitiço para limpar o chão. Hermione estendeu a toalha que havia trazido, enquanto Rony beliscava um dos doces da cesta.

Eles colocaram algumas comidas sobre a toalha, e minutos depois, tudo ficou extremamente silencioso, sendo o único som ouvido ser a mastigação deles.

Eram mais ou menos três e meia da tarde quando eles deixaram as cestas de lado, tendo devorado boa parte de seu conteúdo.

- Então, o que a gente faz agora? - perguntou Rony.

- Não sei - respondeu Ginny.

- Eu também não - disse Hermione.

Harry permaneceu calado por alguns instantes, pensando em sabe-se lá o que. Quando falou, fez Ginny ficar tão vermelha quanto seus cabelos.

- Gin? Eu poderia falar com você, a sós?

Hermione e Rony trocaram olhares de espanto quando a menina concordou. Ela e Harry saíram do quarto, deixando os dois sozinhos.

Hermione havia se sentado na cama novamente, e naquele momento olhava atém da janela, o letreiro do 3 Vassouras balançando capengamente. Rony estava desconcertado na presença _dela_. Preferia não se mover muito, antes que fizesse alguma besteira. Por causa disso, comia alguns dos doces que haviam sobrado, não tendo coragem de falar com ela e não sabendo o porquê disso.

Pode-se dizer que ambos respiraram aliviados quando, minutos depois, puderam ver as cabeças de Harry e Ginny entraram pela porta, seguidas de seus corpos.

Harry surgiu com algo nos braços, que logo depois eles ficaram sabendo ser um tabuleiro de xadrez de bruxo, e Ginny convidou Hermione para jogar snap explosivo. Mione aceitou. Rony e Harry sentaram-se na mesa e as meninas permaneceram no chão.

Eles ficaram várias horas se revezando nos jogos, conversando e comendo doces. Quando decidiram retornar ao castelo, já passava das sete.

Ao saírem, Harry viu Crabbe e Goyle andando perto do lago, e comentou o estranho fato com os colegas.

- Vocês não acham esquisito que os capangas de Malfoy estejam andando por aí sozinhos?

- Na realidade, não. – disse Rony.

- Faz tempo que não vemos Malfoy, muito tempo. – disse Ginny.

- Hum-hum. – murmurou Hermione, que olhava fixa para os dois armários, parecendo afetada.

- Tempo? Sim, eu sei que faz tempo, mas, onde será que ele se meteu? – perguntou Harry, enquanto abria as portas principais tentando não derrubar o que carregava.

- Não me interessa muito, só espero que ele não esteja aprontando alguma, pois eu mato aquela doninha albina – falou Rony estalando os dedos e fechando os punhos.

- Vai ver ele está doente, ou algo assim. – ponderou Hermione, parecendo a menina sensata de sempre pela primeira vez em dias.

- Ah, esqueçam o Malfoy, vamos subir, estou cansada e quero tomar banho. – reclamou Ginny, que carregava a cesta de doces.

Poucos minutos depois eles subiram e cada qual foi para seu dormitório. Mais ou menos uma hora depois, Ginny retornou à Sala Comunal, onde encontrou Harry lendo um pergaminho.

- Eu realmente gostei do nosso passeio! Harry, agora é uma boa hora para me contar?

- Se for resumidamente, sim. – disse ele sorrindo.

- Ah – ela parecia desapontada – pode ser, desde que você me prometa a versão integral posteriormente.

- Sem dúvidas.

Harry demorou uma hora e meia para contar a Ginny a versão resumida da sua jornada, e parou porque julgou que ela parecia satisfeita. Um silêncio se fez entre eles, quebrado apenas por uma centelha que surgiu na mente de Potter.

- Sobre Mione, o que descobriu?

- Não muita coisa. Mas ela está bastante estranha, sim. Repetiu meu sobrenome centenas de vezes e falou grossa comigo. Apesar de que agora ela pareça mais normal, acho que aí tem. – discorreu ela, coçando a cabeça.

- Eu também, e duvido que Rony não pense o mesmo.

- Sugiro que continuemos agindo dessa forma, desconfiar não desconfiando. Apenas Ron tem que ser mais discreto!

Harry riu da careta que Ginny fez, imitando o irmão.

- Acho que vou dormir – falou Harry bocejando.

- Sim, eu também vou, afinal amanhã tenho que estar inteira para a missão.

- Que missão? - pediu Harry, confuso, subindo as escadas que davam para seu dormitório.

Ginny revirou os olhos.

- A missão Hermione, Harry. – ela chacoalhou a cabeça.

Entre bocejos e boa noites, cada um seguiu seu rumo para o tão merecido descanso.

----

**N/A:** _Bom, mais um capítulo! Reviews pra dizer o que acharam! Os capítulos cinco e seis já estão quase prontos! Fui produtiva noite passada, mas só vou posta-los durante a semana, porque tenho provas segunda- feira :( preciso estudar :)_

_Obrigada a todos que me deixaram reviews! Eu adoro saber o que vocês estão achando da fic! Esperem, que a missão Hermione está prestes a ser resolvida, e até lá não faço a menor idéia se seus palpites estão certos :O_

_hdfalksuehlskua :x Vou ficando por aqui, tenho um aniversário pra ir :D _

_Tschus!_


	5. Passeios, descobertas fantásticas e

**Passeios, descobertas fantásticas e detenções**

O domingo passou num piscar de olhos.

A certa altura da noite, Hermione e Ginny estavam sentadas em frente à lareira, jogando conversa fora, por não ter o que fazer, quando Hermione se agitou.

- Ah, eu acho que vou tomar água, sabe? Na cozinha.

Ginny olhou para ela espantada.

- Sabe Mione, eu vou com você. Os elfos não gostam muito de você, lembra?

- Sim, sim. – a outra respondeu de qualquer jeito. – Então vamos?

- É... Vamos.

Hermione e Ginny se esconderam no primeiro armário de vassouras que encontraram. Não houve tempo para tomar água.

Fizeram o máximo de silêncio possível e esperaram pacientemente, mas quando tentaram sair, não conseguiram.

- Maravilha! A porta tá trancada. Estamos presas aqui!

Ginny disse lumus e a ponta de sua varinha acendeu.

- Hermione, você está suando.

- Ah, jura Weasley, eu não tinha notado. – Granger puxava a gola da camisa, afrouxando o nó da gravata. – eu DETESTO ambientes fechados!

- É, eles são abafados e... Mione, a cor do seu olho mudou para azul-acinzentado, o que tá acontecendo?

- Oh, merda! Eu esqueci! – Mione cobriu o rosto com as mãos. – Dá pra você TIRAR ESSA MALDITA LUZ DA MINHA CARA E APAGÁ-LA?

- Tá, não precisa ser grossa.

- Ah, desculpa Weasley. – A boca era de Hermione, mas a voz que saiu de lá não.

- Ai, Mione, sua voz ficou esquisita, você está falando arrastado!

Diante do silêncio da outra, Ginny acendeu a varinha outra vez.

- PELO AMOR DE DEUS! CADÊ A HERMIONE? O QUE VOCÊ TÁ FAZENDO AQUI?

Draco Malfoy revirou os olhos.

- Eu era a Granger, Weasel fêmea. Como consegue ser tão burra? Achei que pobreza era suficiente.

Ginny aproximou a luz do rosto de Draco e obteve a confirmação de que ele era a Granger, porque ainda estava usando o uniforme feminino da Grifinória.

Em outra situação aquilo teria sido muito engraçado, mas Ginny estava com medo.

Malfoy suava loucamente, olhando desesperado para os cantos do armário.

O ar começava a ficar quente, então ele tentou mudar de lado, caindo em cima da Weasley.

Os olhos frios dele encaravam os de Ginny com malícia e os narizes dos dois estavam bem próximos.

- ECA, MALFOY! SAI DE CIMA DE MIM, VOCÊ TÁ SUANDO!

- NÃO FICA PARADA E TENTA ABRIR A PORTA!

- PORQUE NÃO TENTA VOCÊ?

- EU TENHO CLAUSTROFOBIA WEASEL, SEU EU NÃO SAIR DAQUI EU VOU MORRER!

- Ah Malfoy, deixa de drama. E PARA DE GRITAR!

- VOCÊ QUE TÁ GRITANDO!

- CALA A BOCA!

A ruiva lançou um feitiço cabeça-de-bolha, garantindo à ele ar, enquanto tentava abrir a porta sem sucesso.

Quando se deu por vencida sentou-se tão afastado quanto podia do louro.

- De nada, viu?

Malfoy conjurou um pergaminho, pena e tinteiro e rapidamente escreveu com sua caligrafia fina.

"Ainda quer que eu agradeça? Me causa o terrível castigo de ficar peso com você nessa droga de armário e quer que eu AGRADEÇA? Há há há."

- Você é o ser mais mesquinho que eu tive o desprazer de conhecer!

Ela destruiu a cabeça-de-bolha e sorriu, ao ver o desespero estampado no rosto de Draco.

- FAÇA DE VOLTA! E TENTE ABRIR A PORTA! JÁ!

- HÁ HÁ HÁ! EU NÃO SOU SUA ESCRAVA!

- É PIOR QUE UM ELFO DOMÉSTICO, PELO MENOS ELES OBEDECEM!

- E VOCÊ É UMA DONINHA CLAUSTROFÓBICA!

Draco arregalou os olhos, parecendo lembrar que quase sufocava, passando a espancar as paredes do armário, arfando.

- ABRA A PORRA DA PORTA!

Cinco minutos mais tarde o rosto de Draco estava ficando azul.

Ginny tentava inutilmente abrir a porta, queria se livrar do inferno que era ali dentro. Felizmente ela não precisou esperar muito, já que alguém de fato estava abrindo a porta. Ela não teve tempo de respirar ar puro. No momento em que toda a porta foi aberta, Draco pulou por cima dela, se enroscou nas vestes e caiu com um estouro no chão. Infelizmente o alguém que abrira a porta era Argos Filch, que olhava para os dois deliciado com a possibilidade de ferrá-los.

- Mas vejam só! Duas pessoas trancadas num armário de vassouras a altas horas da noite! Quem são vocês? – O risinho de triunfo não saía de seus lábios.

Os dois trocaram olhares mal-humorados antes de responder.

- Ginevra Weasley, Grifinória.

- Draco Malfoy, Sonserina.

- Hm, suponho que o senhor então seja um menino?

- Sim.

Ginny sufocou uma gargalhada. Malfoy ainda estava vestido com o uniforme feminino da Grifinória, mas parecia não se lembrar.

- Então porque diabos está usando vestes femininas? Que como diz aqui, – ele agarrou a capa que Malfoy estava usando, olhando justamente o brasão da Grifinória - **_não_** são de sua casa?

O queixo de Draco caiu, ele não sabia onde enfiar a cara, nem o que dizer.

- Er..

- Não me interessa! Quero só ver o que seus diretores vão fazer, há há há. Se me deixassem ensinar com as correntes, ah, a Sra. Umbridge era _tão_ boa para esta escola. ANDANDO, VOCÊS DOIS!

Filch continuou resmungando, andando a passos rápidos pelos corredores, logo atrás de Draco e Ginny.

Os dois apressaram o passo, e quando estavam longe o bastante de Filch, Ginny cochichou.

- Você me paga por isso Malfoy!

- To morrendo de medo – fez cara assustada.

Ginny bufou. Os dois não se falaram mais durante todo o percurso até as masmorras onde Snape tinha seu escritório.

Ficou acertado, depois de uma explicação embaraçosa do porque Draco estava com a roupa da feminina Grifinória, na qual nem ele acreditou, que ele cumpriria a detenção na segunda, com Filch, polindo troféus. Após saber da detenção, Malfoy foi liberado.

Filch agora levava Ginny ao escritório de McGonnagal, para saber que detenção ela receberia.

Ele parecia realmente desapontado que Malfoy só tivesse pegado uma leve detenção, parecia querer que pelo menos Ginny levasse a pior.

Quando enfim chegaram, Filch bateu à porta. Alguns minutos depois, uma cabeça envolta em uma touca de dormir apareceu.

- Desculpe incomodá-la professora, mas temos uma aluna infratora. Gostaria de saber o que ela receberá por estar fora da cama a uma hora dessas.

- Pois bem - Minerva olhava Ginny com seu olhar severo, o nariz levemente torcido - entrem.

Filch narrou todo o acontecimento, exagerando em alguns pontos. Mencionou Draco e sua detenção já estipulada.

McGonnagal respirou fundo e olhou para a aluna a sua frente.

- Ginevra Weasley, você, como me foi informado, foi pega ao lado de Malfoy, em atitude suspeita, dentro de um armário de vassouras. Como Snape já deu detenção a Malfoy, você fará companhia a ele, polindo troféus na segunda-feira, a partir das sete horas. Você perderá também cinqüenta pontos para a Grifinória por desobedecer no mínimo duas regras. Agora pode ir.

Filch soltou um muxoxo de desagrado pela pena.

Ginny sentiu o rosto queimar com a injustiça. "Malfoy recebeu apenas a detenção! E às OITO horas!", pensou amargamente.

Ainda assim teria que estar na companhia dele segunda. Pelo menos ela poderia descobrir o que ele fizera com Hermione, já que estava se fazendo passar por ela.

No momento em que Filch parou de segui-la, ela se dirigiu ao retrato da Mulher Gorda, disse a senha e sumiu pelo buraco da fechadura.

----

**N/A:** _E aí? Gostaram? Finalmente, o porque dos atos de Hermione. E parabéééééééns a todos que acertaram! Vamos ver a onde essa fic vai! Continuem escrevendo reviews, elas me motivam a continuar! É bom saber que tem alguém lendo!_

_Não postei antes por que tava sem pc :( mas agora vai :D_

_Tschus_


	6. No calor do momento

**No calor do momento**

Quando Ginny acordou na segunda, já passava das duas horas da tarde.

Ela jamais acordava tão tarde, mas não conseguira dormir à noite, sem saber o que Malfoy tinha feito com Hermione.

Por isso, assim que se vestiu, rabiscou um bilhete em um pedaço de pergaminho e saiu correndo ao corujal.

"Espero que ele me encontre, espero que ele me encontre" ela repetia para si enquanto esperava Malfoy no corujal.

Lugar estranho para encontros, mas parcialmente vazio àquela hora da tarde.

"Ele não vem! Eu devia saber! Maldito!".

Cinco minutos depois ele apareceu pela porta, olhando nervosamente ao redor.

- ONDE ESTÁ A HERMIONE, MALFOY? - Ginny apontou a varinha ameaçadoramente para ele, assim que teve chance.

- CALMA! ELA ESTÁ BEM, PORRA!

- ONDE?

- Num lugar.

- AH, SÉRIO? QUE LUGAR?

- Porque deveria dizer?

- EU VOU TE ESTUPORAR! AZARAR! MATAR COM MINHAS PRÓPRIAS MÃOS SE NÃO DISSER!

- Cala a boca!

- Estupefaça! Diffindo! POFT!

Foi tudo muito rápido. Draco voou longe, recebeu um belo corte no rosto no lado esquerdo, e, enquanto se levantava, ganhou um tapa nada gentil no lado direito.

Ele não entendeu como ela se meterializou tão rápido à sua frente.

- Tá, tá. Prometo que depois da detenção, eu te levo lá.

- Eu _espero_ que sim.

Ginny bateu a porta, deixando Malfoy sozinho com seus problemas.

Ela passou o resto do dia matando tempo, sem ficar em lugares visíveis, para não ter de encontrar Harry ou seu irmão no caminho. Ela precisava antes saber onde a verdadeira Hermione estava. O que só descobriria se obrigasse o autor do desaparecimento a levá-la até o tal 'lugar'. Isso sem contar que Draco_ tinha_ que continuar se passando pela Hermione até lá.

Às sete horas em ponto, estava parada à porta da Sala de Troféus, com Argus Filch, para começar seu trabalho.

Era perto das oito quando Draco chegou à Sala de Troféus. Ginny já estava lá limpando na presença de Filch.

- Ah! O garoto chegou! Você fará companhia à Weasley até as onze. Seu balde, seu pano. Cadê a varinha?

Draco esticou o braço esquerdo e entregou a varinha para filch. Com o direito, pegou o balde e o pano e se dirigiu para perto da ruiva.

- Onde esta a Hermione, Malfoy? - grunhiu a menina.

Malfoy não respondeu, apenas sorriu afetado.

Argus Filch estava sentado em uma cadeira de madeira nada confortável, dando pequenas cochiladas. Ele se encontrava ao lado da porta, e, por mais estranho que pudesse parecer, não havia sinal de Madame Nora.

Passaram-se aproximadamente duas horas, e então a gata de Filch apareceu, seus olhos malignos brilhando. Ela parecia ter encontrado algo muito interessante, por isso veio chamar a atenção de seu dono.

- Achou algum aluno estúpido fora da cama? Em atitude suspeita?

A gata miou algumas vezes, fazendo Filch se lembrar dos garotos.

- Continuem limpando, vou trancar a porta e em no máximo uma hora, estarei de volta. Isso - ergueu as varinhas - vai comigo. Vamos, vamos.

E saiu porta afora com a gata. Draco e Ginny puderam ouvir o clique da fechadura.

Tão logo a porta foi trancada, os panos foram atirados ao chão com força.

Draco viu a mão direita de Ginny no ar, mas não teve tempo de se esquivar.

PAFT!

- ONDE ESTA A HERMIONE, MALFOY?

- Quieta Weasley. - disse massageando o rosto - Ela está bem.

Malfoy suspirou como se soubesse o que viria a seguir.

- ONDE EST-

- Eu disse quieta. Vai perceber que eu odeio repetir. - ele disse se aproximando.

- Você não quer fazer isso, Malfoy. - o tom de voz denunciava medo.

- Ah, você nem sonha o que eu quero Weasley. - ele a empurrou e prensou na parede.

- Okay, mas EU não quero!

Ela fez menção de sair, mas Malfoy apertou os dois pulsos dela com força, pressionando-a contra a parede gelada.

- Eu sei Weasley, é demais pra você, mas vou realizar o seu desejo de me beijar.

- Há, há, há! - ela olhou-o ironicamente - VOCÊ ESTA ME MACHUCANDO! E quem quer me beijar aqui é VOCÊ!

Draco sorriu e pressionou com mais força seus dedos nos pulsos da menina, sabendo que estava machucando-a. Mas internamente, ele se segurava pra não rir, já que estava adorando a idéia de deixar os pulsos dela marcados.

- Weasley, Weasley, tão pobre, tão burrinha, mas tão bonitinha - ele falava como se estivesse apenas pensando alto.

- Malfoy! Me larga!

Os dois estavam tão próximos que Draco podia sentir a respiração acelerada dela, o vai e vem de seu peito e seu olhar carrancudo. Ela era ainda mais bonita irritada. Ele estava se divertindo _**tanto**_.

- Pare de se enganar Weasley, eu sei que você quer.

Ele notou um brilho estranho no olhar dela, mas ignorou.

- Ah Malfoy! Você já percebeu que eu tenho uma **enorme paixão platônica** por você! - ao falar fingiu ruborizar.

Assim que ela conseguiu se desvencilhar das mãos dele, o empurrou, de modo que os dois foram parar no chão.

Draco tinha um olhar surpreso estampado no rosto, e podia sentir seu coração batendo acelerado, sua respiração mudando, as costas no chão frio.

Sem avisar, Ginny colou seus lábios nos dele e, aproveitando-se do espanto de Malfoy, introduziu a língua na boca dele.

Após pestanejar ele correspondeu ao beijo com a mesma voracidade, as línguas se encontrando desesperadamente.

A respiração dos dois estava aceleradíssima.

Agora Ginny estava encaixada em cima de Draco, as mãos abrindo habilmente os botões da camisa dele.

Draco subiu as mãos pelas coxas dela, procurando prolongar cada segundo.

As mãos dela passavam pelo peito dele e desciam até a cintura, subiam para o pescoço e viajavam no cabelo dele.

Draco parou com as mãos quase no quadril de Ginny. Os dois ainda se beijavam avidamente.

Ela fazia pequenas pausas quando sentia que o beijo ia atingir seu auge e mordia com força o lábio dele.

De repente, ela parou tudo e abriu os olhos.

- VOCE É UM SER INSUPORTÁVEL, MALFOY!

POFT!

Draco pode vê-la sumir com o balde e o pano, para perto da porta, da qual Filch ia entrando, e podia sentir a marca da mão dela queimando em seu rosto.

- A Weasley... Maldita seja... Beija bem pra caralho! - foi tudo que conseguiu dizer.

Draco ia saindo pela porta, havia ficado tanto tempo parado lá dentro que fora preciso que Filch o chamasse para se tocar.

Só depois de ver o velho sumir pelo corredor, reparou na figura ruiva que gesticulava insistentemente, o chamando.

- Quer repetir a dose, Weasley?

- Não, babaca! A Hermione! Você prometeu! AGORA!

- Ei, cala a boca, quer ganhar outra detenção?

Ginny olhou feio para ele.

- A Hermione, onde está?

----

**N/A:** _Ah, que jeito horrível de terminar o capítulo, maaas :x teve um actionzinho :x_

_Muito obrigada pelas reviews! Estou chocada com o número, são tantas :O_

_e continuem, eu adoro lê-las _

_até o próximo, que não tem previsão de postagem, porque tenho provas essa semana e semana que vem e preciso ir MUITO bem nelas :(_

_Tschus!_


	7. Uma pequena parte de um grande problema

N/A: Sim, após um ano e onze mezes, praticamente dois anos, eu resolvi postar o resto dessa fanfic! Ela está praticamente pronta, eu só tenho que digitar os capítulos, porque acabei escrevendo tudo à mão mesmo ;x Mas o sétimo está aqui, e eu espero que alguém ainda leia! Beeijos, Tschüss!

**Uma pequena parte de um grande problema**

Draco olhou para Ginny e sorriu afetado antes de responder.

- Num lugar do qual você não vai gostar nenhum pouco Weasley – ele olhou pra Ginny, contendo o riso – e no qual a sangue ruim deveria permanecer sempre.

- Que diabos de lugar, Malfoy? – Ginny revirou os olhos.

- Venha, eu te levo até lá, mas só por que estou de bom humor. – Ele olhou para a ruiva por um momento, começando a andar.

- Eu até imagino o motivo – resmungou Ginny rindo.

Ela se calou no instante em que ele olhou para trás de novo, mas depois percebeu que o loiro estava a vários passos de distância e nem havia escutado.

- Você não quer mais encontrar a sua amiga? – Ele falou um pouco alto.

Ginny tirou pensamentos bobos da cabeça e se concentrou em achar Hermione, afinal esse era o primeiro passo, o que viesse depois não importava no momento.

- Claro que sim! Mas até agora você não me deu direção nenhuma! Para onde vamos?

Ela correu até alcançar Malfoy, olhando feio para ele.

- Fique quieta um instante sim? Sua voz é irritante!

Ginny olhou para Draco desejando que pudesse pulverizá-lo só com o olhar, mas não disse nada. "Hermione, Hermione!" Ela se obrigava a pensar.

Parecia que não tinha fim a caminhada deles por dentro de Hogwarts, mas era em sua grande parte porque deviam ficar se escondendo cada vez que ouviam o menor sinal de movimento, afinal deveriam estar na cama há um bom tempo.

Depois de mais ou menos meia hora, eles chegaram ao sétimo andar e Ginny soube naquele exato instante que ele a tinha enfiado na Sala Precisa.

- Ah, que original... – ela resmungou. – Claro, onde mais seria?

- Que diabos Weasley! – Ele olhou mal-humorado.

- Mas Merlim que me perdoe, eu nem SEQUER abri a boca enquanto vínhamos para cá, e quando eu ME faço uma observação, você tem que se meter? – Ela estava chateada, mas quase feliz por ter encontrado a morena.

- Voz irritante atrapalha concentração – ele se limitou a dizer, encerrando a discussão.

Ginny deu de ombros e esperou pacientemente até aquele ser odioso usar seus miolos de ouro para abrir a porta, tentando não esquecer o fato de que não iria gostar do lugar.

- Pronto – ele a olhou orgulhoso.

- Meus parabéns, quer que eu aplauda?

A ruiva empurrou Draco para o lado, colocando a mão na maçaneta da pequena porta, imaginando que aquilo parecia um armário de vassouras embutido na parede. Mas ela estava bem enganada, como pôde constatar assim que girou a maçaneta e abriu a porta.

Aquilo não era um armário de vassouras embutido na parede, aquele cubículo dois por dois era uma espécie de banheiro, que além de estar extremamente sujo, cheio de teias de aranha e uma grossa camada de poeira e lama pelo chão, estava coberto de cacos de cerâmica do que havia sido um bacio.

Ginny olhou horrorizada para Draco, que escondia a boca numa risadinha frenética e cheia de maldade.

- Eu disse, vai dizer que não combina? Você até não conseguiu encontrá-la de tão perfeito que é para ela esse ambiente!

A Weasley virou o rosto de volta para o banheiro, engolindo exatamente o "ONDE DIABOS ESTÁ HERMIONE?" que estava na ponta de sua língua, passando a olhar atentamente o lugar. E lá, atrás do que restou do bacio, em uma pilha de trapos tão sujos quanto o chão, ela viu os cabelos de Hermione.

- Eu nem sei porque me dei o trabalho de pensar que você teria sido mais decente! – olhando para ele incrédula e sacudindo a cabeça, Ginny foi até a morena e sacudiu-a.

- Mione? Ei, Mione? HERMIONE?

Antes que ela se virasse e começasse a berrar feito doida, Draco se adiantou.

- Eu, meio que, a sedei. – ele fez cara de inocente.

- Sedou? Com que tipo de poção? – Ginny esperou que sua voz soasse mais dura, mas ela estava com medo.

- Na verdade, - ele riu – eu estava com preguiça de gastar tempo com essazinha – ele olhou com nojo para a Granger – aí tive a idéia de fazê-la tomar coisas de trouxas, mas depois percebi que demorava demais e dava mais trabalho encontrar do que fazer uma poção. Então eu fui até o Professor Snape e contei uma linda história, de que teria que ficar por aqui durante as férias de natal e estava tão de saco cheio que queria dormir por dias, mais precisamente todos os dias das férias.

- Ah não! Só pode ser brincadeira! – A ruiva arregalou os olhos.

- Mas claro que ele não me deu uma poção que me fizesse dormir direto, sua mula! Ele me deu uma que faz a pessoa dormir por vinte e quatro horas, mas me deu o equivalente para dormir por dezesseis dias.

- CARALHO! E você deu quando a última dose pra ela? – Ginny ainda segurava a espécie de macacão cinzento que Mione usava.

- Hm.. acho que foi antes de ir para a detenção. – Draco estava parado na porta, vendo com ar divertido aquela cena.

Ginny suspirou, olhando tristemente para o chão.

- AH, que ÓTIMO! Você quer me dizer que ela vai dormir direto até as oito horas da noite de amanhã?

- É claro Weasley! Qual a parte do vinte e quatro horas você não compreendeu?

- Cale a porcaria da sua boca, Malfoy!

Ginny agitou a varinha, murmurando "Levicorpos" e então saiu pisando duro do banheiro, o corpo de Hermione flutuando atrás de si.

- Ei, ei, ei! Aonde você pensa que vai com ela? – Draco perguntou desconfiado.

- Vou levá-la para qualquer lugar longe de você e o resto interessa somente a mim! E, a propósito, ela vai se lembrar do que exatamente?

Draco piscou.

- Ah, putz! Ela vai... hm, eu acho que ela vai se lembrar de tudo... – ele falou baixinho, mas a ruiva escutou.

- Depois eu sou a burra né? Não acredito que nem a capacidade de fazer a memória dela ficar confusa você teve!

- Meus pensamentos estavam em outro lugar! – o loiro se justificou.

- Mas eu estou te agradecendo! Assim fica bem mais fácil fazer o Harry e o Ron ficarem sabendo da história! Porque depois de ver ela desse jeito, eles vão querer só o teu couro! – disse a Weasley sorrindo.

Ela continuou a andar, o corpo de Mione atrás de si, tentando não fazer muito barulho e chegar o mais rápido possível às salas de aula não utilizadas do terceiro andar. Ela queria despistar Malfoy e voltar à Sala Precisa, e deixar a Hermione num lugar mais confortável do que carteiras, mas quando virou as costas, Draco estava junto a seus calcanhares.

- Mas que diabo Malfoy! Eu sei que se privar da minha maravilhosa presença é uma tortura, mas eu não te quero aqui!

- Nossa, como você é engraçadinha Weasel, há há há! – ele fingiu rir e revirou os olhos.

A ruiva escancarou a primeira porta que viu, juntando carteiras rapidamente e depositou o corpo de Hermione em cima delas. Ela estava compenetrada demais para ouvir o clique da porta atrás de si, e também desligada demais para perceber que havia deixado a varinha em cima da mesa enquanto ajeitava a morena no travesseiro que havia conjugado.

- Eu só queria pedir encarecidamente que você bebesse essa poção.

Ginny olhou para trás, para perceber o vidro de cor amarelada que estava na mão de Draco, enquanto ele segurava a varinha apontada para ela. A sua varinha estava saindo do bolso das vestes dele, ela constatou terrificada.

A ruiva abriu a boca, seus pensamentos voando rapidamente na cabeça.

Tudo bem, ela admitia que havia encarado essa história toda com humor demais, talvez devesse ter tomado mais cuidado, não ter se exposto tanto. Ela também admitia que achava que Malfoy não era assim tão perigoso como todos pensavam, que ele era só um fantochezinho, sem vontade própria e incapaz de ferir alguém. E, para piorar, ela admitia que tinha entrado nessa principalmente porque queria desmascarar o loiro para Harry, porque ela achava que assim ele sentiria orgulho dela, e ela queria estar à altura dele, se provando cada dia que passava mais e mais.

Agora, olhando para o rosto nada sarcástico e amigável do loiro a sua frente, e olhando para seus olhos indecifráveis ela percebia que não tinha sido uma idéia muito boa de sua parte brincar com Draco. Essa coisa de gato e rato ainda ia acabar mal para o lado dela, e de Hermione. Possivelmente Draco _era_ só um fantochezinho, sem vontade própria, mas a parte do incapaz de ferir alguém é que não parecia verdadeira para ela.

Mas, já que estava dentro do jogo, uma partida a mais não faria mal.

- Há, que inteligente! Você pretende ficar aqui até amanhã às oito da noite, esperando Hermione acordar para fazê-la beber isso aí também? E comigo aqui dentro meio grogue? Ótima piada!

- Na realidade, eu esperava que você fosse boazinha o suficiente para beber a poção e dar o fora daqui, deixando que da Granger cuidasse eu.

- Você esperou coisa errada então, porque daqui eu não saio antes que a Mione acorde! E também não bebo poção nenhuma!

- Você acha que eu sou idiota? E o bobo do seu irmão e aquele maldito cicatriz? O que eles vão pensar quando você não voltar da detenção que cumpriu comigo?

- Eu não acho! Eu tenho certeza que você é idiota! Só sendo você, ou seja, _idiota_, pra pensar que eu contei a alguém que tinha uma detenção a cumprir, ainda mais com você!

Draco pareceu confuso por um instante, porém sacudiu a cabeça e voltou a falar.

- Você estava me poupando? Oh, que lindo Weasel! – ele falou de forma melosa.

- Convencido – Ginny revirou os olhos – Um trasgo é mais inteligente que você! Pouco me importa sua linda carinha Malfoy! A única razão pela qual eu não contei à eles da detenção foi por ela – apontou para Hermione – que, em primeiro lugar era com quem eu devia cumprir a detenção, já que era ela que estava comigo, e em segundo, ela estava COM VOCÊ! Eu não ia arriscar perdê-la simplesmente para ver sua face sendo esmagada pelas mãos do Ron! Por mais que tenha me dado vontade! – ela cuspiu as últimas palavras.

- Continuo achando que você estava me poupando Weasley! – Ele disse piscando e abaixando a varinha. Colocou o vidrinho de poção no bolso e a varinha junto com a da ruiva, arrastando uma cadeira e sentando-se. – Já que vai ser um longo dia...

- Tem uma coisa que eu não entendi – disse ela, de repente.

- Uma só? – ele provocou.

Ignorando, ela continuou.

- Por que você se dignou a me levar até Hermione e tudo isso, quando você podia só me estuporar e se mandar? Foi só por que eu te beijei na detenção? – ela sorriu.

- Ah, pelas barbas! É só porque eu estava entediado! Andar com aqueles dois é a coisa mais chata e irritante que eu já me obriguei a fazer! E as suas idéias de diversão são mais patéticas do que eu havia imaginado! E também, não estava conseguindo nada com isso, e olha que estou há mais de uma semana tentando, mas ser a Granger é um fardo! – ele disse sinceramente.

- Exatamente por que eu te beijei! E você gostou! HÁ HÁ HÁ! – ela começou a rir, ignorando a cara de Malfoy.

- Eu sabia que você queria me beijar Weasley, eu só realizei o seu desejo, como disse desde o começo! – ele sorriu torto.

- Ah, cale a boca! Quem realizou desejos aqui fui eu! Ou vai dizer que você realmente acha que eu não percebi?

- Percebeu o que? – ele fingiu interesse.

- Que você ficou todo espantadinho e que correspondeu ao meu beijo com muito mais vontade do que alguém que só queria realizar MEU desejo!

- Pfff, essa é a coisa mais absurda que eu já ouvi de você hoje!

- Ficou sem ter o que dizer por que eu estou certa Malfoy? – ela desafiou.

- Não, eu fiquei sem ter o que dizer por que não quero gastar saliva discutindo uma coisa imbecil como essa com você, que é ainda mais imbecil!

Ginny caiu na gargalhada, sabendo que provavelmente estava levando a brincadeira longe demais.

- Ficou irritadinho! Que bonitinho! – ela zombou.

Draco soltou um rosnado, fazendo ela perceber que era melhor ficar quieta, pois podia ver as veias do pescoço dele engrossando e que ele estava mordendo tão forte seus dentes que poderia quebrá-los.Ela se limitou a sentar no chão, olhando para os próprios pés.

- Acho bom que você saiba que é melhor ficar quietinha Weasley, ainda mais quando eu tenho três varinhas e você nenhuma!

A ruiva nem sequer se movimentou.

Ela não sabia que horas eram, mas devia ser tarde, pois seus olhos pesavam e ela lutava para se manter acordada. Não queria dormir ali na presença de Malfoy, mas estava cada vez mais difícil deixar os olhos abertos. Olhou de canto de olho para o sonserino, esperançosa de que ele tivesse dormido, mas o rosto dele permanecia imóvel e não demonstrava nenhum cansaço.

Ginny decidiu ficar olhando aquele rosto, meramente para se distrair, mas acabou pensando no quanto ele era bonito e que, se ele não fosse quem era, ela com certeza teria olhado para ele antes.

Os olhos de Draco eram de um azul-acinzentado que parecia névoa, e a habilidade dele de não demonstrar emoções era só um pedaço do mistério que era aquele menino. Seu nariz era fino, mas não muito comprido, e seus lábios eram simétricos e não muito cheios, mas ainda assim bonitos. A pele dele era extremamente clara, e seu cabelo loiro platinado combinava com ela.

O Malfoy era pelo menos um palmo mais alto que Harry, mas Ron era mais alto que ele. Ele não tinha um corpo atlético, na realidade, o pouco que Ginny conseguia ver, que eram os braços e parte do pescoço, denunciavam que ele era magro, mas não esquelético.

A Weasley ficou olhando para ele por tanto tempo meio que congelando os olhos numa posição fixa, não percebendo que ele a observava também.

Quando seus pensamentos começaram a ficar confusos e ela se pegou desejando tocar nos cabelos de Draco, seu cansaço a venceu, e suas pálpebras ficaram tão pesadas que foi impossível mantê-las abertas. Mesmo que no fundo de sua cabeça houvesse uma voz que dizia que era perigoso, Ginny dormiu.

N/A: Oi? Tem alguém lendo ainda? Se tiver, please, review! Até quarta que vem posto o oitavo! ;D Até mais! Beijo!


	8. A espera torturante

_N/A: Então, eu sei que falei que seria até quarta-feira, mas acabou que o capítulo ficou mais longo do que o planejado e eu só terminei agorinha (tive que mudar umas coisas, depois de dois anos de bloqueios nossas idéias mudam). Apesar disso, está ai, exatamente agora, meia noite e quatro!_

--

**A espera torturante**

Ginny só acordou porque sentia uma dor muito forte no pescoço. Demorou dois minutos para descobrir que estivera dormindo sentada com a cabeça inclinada, totalmente desconfortável. Aí ela se lembrou de onde estava e rapidamente olhou para Hermione, que ainda permanecia em cima da mesa, dormindo. A ruiva procurou por Malfoy, mas foi necessário ficar em pé para notar que ele havia conjurado uma cama de casal, quatro travesseiros macios, um edredom fofo e quentinho e pijamas!

- Rato miserável! – sussurrou ela entre dentes, indignada com a falta de compaixão do loiro. – Ele não tinha a capacidade de me ceder um travesseiro? Não podia ter me esticado no chão? Não, claro que não! Porque ele é um egoísta mesquinho e eu sou uma Weasley. – disse ela baixinho para si mesma.

A ruiva também não entendeu porque ele não pegou Hermione e deu o fora de lá quando viu que Ginny tinha dormido. Pois se ele teve tempo de conjurar tudo aquilo, teria tido tempo de ir embora, mas ela desconfiava que Draco fosse tão desmiolado que nem saberia o que fazer com Mione. Melhor assim.

Foi mais ou menos naquele momento, enquanto ignorava a raiva e a vontade de pular na cama e apertar o pescoço de Malfoy, até aquela carinha angelical ficar roxa e ele jamais poder sorrir torto novamente, que Ginny notou as varinhas saindo do bolso das vestes dele, penduradas em uma cadeira. Lentamente ele caminhou até a cadeira em questão, e retirou as varinhas do bolso das vestes dele. Reconheceu a sua imediatamente, mas ficou em dúvida se aquela outra era a de Hermione ou a de Draco, mas guardou-a em suas vestes mesmo assim.

Na afobação de sair logo de lá ela chutou a cadeira, o que fez um barulhinho abafado e a fez ficar estática. Os olhos de Malfoy se moveram, assim como seu corpo, porém ele não acordou.

A Weasley queria sair de lá o mais rápido possível com Hermione e a pressa fez com que ela esquecesse de vasculhar o outro bolso à procura da poção.

- Alorromora! – murmurou ela e a porta destrancou. Logo depois ela disse "Levicorpus" em pensamento e Hermione veio flutuando de cabeça para baixo atrás dela.

Ginny cuidou para que a porta não batesse ao fechar e tentou andar o mais rápido e silenciosamente que podia. Ela não sabia que horas eram, mas devia ser quase manhã e ela não estava muito feliz com isso.

Após um momento relativamente longo, a Weasley chegou em frente ao Retrato da Mulher Gorda, que a recebeu com um olhar reprovador e não perdeu a oportunidade de lhe dar um esporro.

- Acordada há essa hora mocinha? Meninas decentes estariam dormindo e não carregando outras meninas – o olhar dela pousou em Hermione – desacordadas _dessa_ maneira!

Ginny se limitou a revirar os olhos e informar a senha, sem se importar em dizer que pinturas em quadros deveriam é cuidar apenas da sua vida e talvez das de outras pinturas, e ela em especial deveria apenas abrir a porta após ouvir a senha, sem ficar dando palpites. Mas a ruiva pensou, com razão, que se dissesse isso ficaria trancada do lado de fora até alguém aparecer, e ela não queria correr esse risco.

Quando o quadro girou liberando a passagem, ela passou por ela rapidamente, e esperou que Hermione a perdoasse por estar carregando-a daquela maneira pela segunda vez. Sem demorar muito mais que segundos para olhar o relógio da Sala Comunal e perceber que era quatro e trinta e sete da manhã, ela se dirigiu ao dormitório da morena.

Ela abriu a porta e colocou a cabeça para dentro cautelosamente e ficou feliz ao descobrir que as companheiras de quarto de Hermione que estavam em Hogwarts dormiam com as cortinas da cama fechadas. Foi até a cama vazia da garota e depositou-a lá, trocando a roupa da menina por um pijama manualmente e fechando as cortinas ao sair. Mesmo que alguém tentasse acordar Hermione não conseguiria, o que era muito bom, pelo menos até as oito horas da noite. Mas nesse exato horário Ginny esperava estar ao lado da cama para vê-la acordar.

Voltou à Sala Comunal agradecendo secretamente que nenhum aluno insone estivesse presente no momento e correu ao seu próprio dormitório. Infelizmente as suas duas colegas presentes não gostavam de fechar suas cortinas, o que a fez ser três vezes mais cuidadosa ao ir até sua cama. Chegando nela, puxou suas cortinas e arrancou o mais rápido que pôde suas vestes, jogando-as embaixo da cama e vestindo seu velho pijama de flanela. Naquele instante seu coração batia muito rápido e tudo o que ela queria era que a dor de seu torcicolo parasse e que ela pudesse dormir. Ela pensou que demoraria a pegar no sono, mas assim que fechou os olhos o cansaço de sua pequena aventura a desarmou e ela caiu diretamente no mundo dos sonhos.

* * *

Ginny estava no meio de uma sala pequena sem janelas e sem portas com o único alçapão fechado, imaginando desesperadamente como sair de lá quando ouviu a primeira batida abafada, vindo de muito longe. Mais uns segundos e houve outra batida, mais forte, ainda abafada e depois começou a ocorrer uma seqüência de batidas abafadas que atrapalhavam seus pensamentos. Não era possível que naquelas paredes alguém estivesse batendo. A Weasley foi forçada a deixar seu sonho para trás e aos poucos abrir os olhos para a claridade de seu dormitório. Com certeza alguma das meninas havia aberto a cortina de uma das janelas antes de sair, e agora que o quarto estava iluminado, suas cortinas não eram capazes de deixá-lo escuro.

As batidas não haviam parado, obrigando Ginny a abrir suas cortinas e pular da cama, procurando a fonte do som abafado. Não demorou tanto quanto ela tinha esperado que demorasse afinal o barulho vinha da janela que deixava a luz entrar no dormitório. Era uma coruja-das-torres de cara branca e penas amarelo-alaranjadas, muito bonita e diferente de todas as corujas que Ginny já havia visto que batia insistentemente o bico no vidro da janela. A menina se apressou em abrir-la, e a coruja entrou pousando majestosamente na cama mais próxima e esticou a patinha.

- Ah! – exclamou a ruiva enquanto abria o envelope. Ele continha um pequeno pedaço de pergaminho e escrito em uma caligrafia fina e bonita havia:

_Weasley,_

_Achei simpático da sua parte me deixar dormindo enquanto fugia com a Granger! Muito obrigada, tive uma ótima noite de sono!_

_A propósito, a varinha que você tem em mãos, além da sua, é MINHA. Eu gostaria de tê-la de volta, por isso amarre-a bem firme na pata do Lince!_

_Malfoy_

- Como se eu fosse exatamente fazer isso, sua mula! – disse Ginny com raiva.

Ela correu até sua cama e puxou seu malão debaixo dela, revirando as coisas que estavam dentro dele até encontrar uma pena e um tinteiro. Usando a tampa como apoio, virou o pergaminho e rapidamente rabiscou:

_Malfoy,_

_Em que diabos de planeta você vive?_

_Eu não vou te entregar a sua varinha até que você me entregue a da Hermione, seu besta! E também não tenho tempo para me preocupar com isso agora, então, depois que a Mione acordar a gente resolve! Agora vê se aprende a esperar e a ter idéias melhores! _

_E de nada! A minha noite também foi ótima, mas sem a sua ajuda!_

_G.Weasley_

Ela amarrou o bilhete na pata da coruja e esta levantou vôo no instante em que ela terminou.

Ginny bufou, procurando ver que horas eram e, assim que encontrou um relógio, ficou com muita raiva do Malfoy. Era nove e quinze da manhã! Ela praticamente não dormiu nada! E agora duvidava que fosse pegar no sono tão cedo, mas também não poderia ficar andando pela Sala Comunal ou pelo castelo sem correr o risco de encontrar Harry ou Ron, que já deviam estar loucos atrás dela. Não, ela precisava matar tempo até as oito horas da noite. Mas como?

Meio que respondendo a pergunta sua barriga roncou, fazendo a descobrir que estava morrendo de fome. Não tinha outro jeito, precisava tomar café-da-manhã.

Ginny tomou um banho rápido, se vestiu e penteou os cabelos, deixando-os molhados apesar do frio e se dirigiu até a Sala Comunal da Grifinória, rezando para não encontrar os meninos logo de cara.

Suas preces foram atendidas e o único rosto conhecido era o de Dino, que acenou para ela e voltou sua atenção a qualquer outra coisa logo depois. Então a ruiva passou pelo buraco do retrato e seguiu seu caminho até o Salão Principal para se alimentar.

No trajeto não encontrou ninguém conhecido, porque também não havia muitas pessoas no castelo, mas, ao entrar no Salão Principal seu coração congelou. Não era nem Harry nem Ron, mas sim o loiro avarento que estava causando tantos problemas a ela ultimamente, Draco Malfoy, que estava sentado junto à mesa da Sonserina, mastigando serenamente.

Ele não percebeu Ginny entrar, nem quando ela se sentou, mas a garota não tirava os olhos dele, com uma insana vontade de bater naquela cara, pelo torcicolo ainda dolorido e por várias coisas mais. Ginny o odiava _tanto_!

Ela desligou-se dele por uns instantes, comendo tudo o que via pela frente, tentando não parecer muito faminta para os dois primeiro-anistas e uma menina do quinto ano sentados um pouco afastados dela na mesa, mas estava difícil, porque ela tinha muita fome. Quando sua barriga estava pesada e ela se sentiu satisfeita, parou. Olhou para a mesa da Sonserina de canto de olho, mas Draco Malfoy não estava mais lá. Ela suspirou, preparando-se para levantar e possivelmente dar uma volta pelo lago, já que não estava nevando. Seguiu para fora do Salão Principal até que foi puxada por mãos para um canto.

- Então Weasley, venha comigo, sim? – disse Draco.

- Eu tenho escolha? – ela perguntou meio surpresa com o acontecimento.

- Na verdade, não. – ele encerrou o assunto, arrastando-a para uma sala de aula não utilizada.

Durante o percurso Ginny decidiu não falar nada, o que fez Draco estranhar. Chegaram à sala em poucos minutos e Malfoy fechou a porta ao passar, só soltando o braço da ruiva depois disso.

- A gente pode trocar as varinhas agora Weasley – disse ele, com urgência na voz, batendo no bolso das vestes.

- Claro, se a da Mione não estivesse lá no meu dormitório, sim. – ela respondeu simplesmente.

- Meu Merlim, porque você não a trouxe quando saiu? Era tão simples! – ele falou ficando desapontado.

- Porque eu não tinha a menor idéia de que iria te encontrar, Malfoy!

- Ah, mas que droga! A varinha da Granger é uma merda! Não funciona nenhum pouco bem! Pra trancar a porta já é um esforço! Eu quero a minha varinha de volta logo Weasley! – ele estava bastante chateado.

- Estou tão cansada dessa confusão quanto você Malfoy, mas até a Hermione acordar quero ter uma garantia de que você ainda vai me encontrar caso tenha deixado ela meio biruta.

- Ela não ficou biruta, e isso é ridículo! Até as oito da noite eu vou ter que ficar esperando?

- Não, até amanhã de manhã, porque eu vou passar a noite conversando com a Mione.

Ele bufou.

- Vai me entregar tão rápido pro Potter e pro teu irmão?

- Isso não é realmente algo que eu vá te contar, quando a gente te entregar você vai saber! – ela estava começando a se irritar também.

- Que ótimo!

- Eu realmente queria saber Malfoy, porque diabos você inventou isso tudo, de trocar de lugar com a Hermione e todo esse caos desnecessário? – ela parecia sincera.

Draco considerou por um minuto, sacudiu a cabeça e respondeu.

- Minhas idéias, meus planos, meus assuntos. Não vou te responder, é óbvio. – ele disse sério.

- Imaginei.

De repente ele soltou uma pergunta que não tinha muito a ver com o assunto.

- Você já considerou que eu possa ser perigoso? – ele olhou para ela com os olhos gelados.

- Pff – ela sorriu – Você não me parece muito perigoso Malfoy.

Ele abriu a boca, mas ela se adiantou.

- Claro, você pode até estar do _lado_ perigoso, mas não quer dizer que você seja. Seu pai, - ela suspirou e olhou para baixo – ele pode ser considerado bastante perigoso, disso eu tenho certeza. Mas eu não tenho medo de você, acabei por descobrir.

- Hm.. Você fala do meu pai pelo diário? E porque não tem medo de mim? – ele sorriu torto, daquele jeito que fazia Ginny ter vontade de socá-lo ou... beijá-lo.

Ela pensou por alguns minutos, sentando-se em uma cadeira. Draco estava encostado em uma carteira.

- É, bem pelo diário que falo dele. Não acho que tenha sido inocente aquilo, muito mais gente podia ter se machucado, além de mim, mas eu ainda tenho cicatrizes daquela época, daquela câmara. Não é nada agradável quando alguém brinca com os seus sentimentos. – ela deu a ele um olhar duro e frio, que o surpreendeu. – Não que você se importe, ou se interesse.

- É verdade, não me importo. Eu não tinha muita noção do perigo daquele diário, na verdade não tinha nenhuma noção, era _divertido_ pensar no que iria acontecer, quando meu pai me contou sobre, principalmente pela reação que Potter teria. Mas você não me respondeu por que não tem medo de mim.

Ela olhou-o bem nos olhos por um instante, então desviou o olhar.

- Por que, hm, olhando bem pra você, dizendo que agora eu o 'conheço', você não me inspira medo. Sabe, você parece fazer as coisas mais por obrigação do que por vontade de fazê-las. Talvez no fundo você _não_ _tenha_ vontade de fazê-las. – ela disse olhando novamente dentro dos olhos dele.

- Basicamente você está certa, as coisas geralmente são bem chatas e eu não gosto de fazê-las, especialmente por que eu sei que logo tudo vai mudar, talvez não para o seu melhor, mas sim para o meu. – ele sorriu ameaçadoramente, mas Ginny não se deixou abalar.

- Veja, é bem disso que eu falo, você acha que o seu melhor é o melhor que seu pai te impôs, mas eu acho que você tem mais vontade de estar no meu melhor. Acho que você odeia o Harry e tudo o mais, mas no fundo não gosta de realmente ter que estar sempre atrás do que ele faz, vigiando e tentando descobrir coisas que favoreçam o seu melhor depois. Eu acho que você preferiria ser qualquer outro do que o filho do Lucius Malfoy, comensal da morte, aliado de Você-Sabe-Quem, nas atuais condições. – ela sorriu.

- Eu tenho certeza de que você fala demais sobre as coisas das quais não sabe nem a metade Weasley. Você devia considerar que talvez eu só esteja entediado, esperando que o meu melhor aconteça, ou talvez esperando uma grande missão?

- É, talvez. – mas o tom de voz dela denunciava que ela realmente acreditava em sua própria versão.

Aí Draco sorriu torto mais uma vez e Ginny podia jurar que seus olhos brilharam por um instantezinho, enquanto ele se aproximava dela. Automaticamente a menina se levantou da cadeira e foi andando de costas para a porta, agora realmente assustada com aquele sorriso torto malicioso. Ela não gostava _desse _sorriso torto, definitivamente não.

- Sabe Weasley, eu fiquei pensando, já que a gente não decidiu quem realizou o desejo de quem naquela noite na detenção, eu pensei em repetir, por que aí sim estaremos quites. Lá você começou e aqui eu começo. – ele sorriu maliciosamente de novo.

Ginny olhou para ele assustada, mas não demonstrou reação até que ele tivesse colocado as mãos nos pulsos dela, exatamente como na detenção. Os rostos dos dois estavam bem próximos agora.

- Malfoy, me larga! Eu detesto quando você faz isso! Que jeito mais detestável de se segurar alguém!

Ao ouvir aquelas palavras Malfoy soltou um dos pulsos da garota, e então enlaçou sua cintura, para que ela não fugisse, soltando o outro e puxando Ginny mais para perto de si. A respiração dela estava bem acelerada, mas ele tentava se manter calmo com sucesso.

- Melhor assim Weasley? – e ele deu o maldito sorriso torto que ela gostava.

- Bem... melhor... é. – ela suspirou.

Draco Malfoy estava deixando Ginny Weasley tonta. Isso não era bom, nada bom.

O cheiro do corpo dele era bom, melhor do que ela gostaria, e estar nos braços dele estava confortável, mesmo que estivesse pressionada ao peito dele. Só então ela notou que suas mãos estavam no peito de Malfoy. E tentou retirá-las, mas não tinha outro lugar para colocá-las senão no pescoço de Draco. Ele sorriu quando ela fez isso, puxando-a mais para perto, até quase seus narizes se encostarem. Ginny fechou os olhos, esperando que ele terminasse logo com aquela tortura.

De repente os braços de Malfoy não estavam mais ao seu redor e só havia o vazio que a ausência do corpo dele havia deixado. Ela abriu os olhos. Ele estava a alguns passos dela, sorrindo. Ela estava desapontada.

- Você realmente achou que eu fosse te beijar não é Weasley? – Ele sorriu torto.

- Si-sim... – ela gaguejou.

Ele andou para perto dela novamente.

- Você estava certa! – disse colocando as duas mãos no rosto dela e puxando-a para perto de si.

A os lábios de Draco encontraram os de Ginny numa leve pressão. Não demorou praticamente nada para que ela abrisse a boca e deixasse que a língua quente dele entrasse e encontrasse a sua. Ginny passou as mãos pelas laterais de Malfoy e segurou as costas dele, puxando-o.

O beijo era bem menos violento do que aquele da detenção, bem mais _doce_. Os lábios e línguas se mexiam como se dançassem, sem se atrapalhar, da maneira certa, e nenhum dos dois parecia querer parar.

Draco desceu as mãos para a cintura de Ginny e ela jogou os braços ao redor do pescoço dele, passando a mão por seus cabelos, às vezes trazendo mais a cabeça dele para seu corpo. O beijo durou alguns minutos e parecia que eles nem respiravam, tão ocupados estavam. Ginny interrompeu o beijo, corando violentamente e saindo pela porta, deixando-a aberta. Ela ainda pôde ouvir a voz de Malfoy.

- Agora estamos quites. – depois ele aumentou o tom – Eu ainda quero a minha varinha, e logo!

Ela não parou para responder, correndo o máximo que suas pernas poderiam agüentar até chegar ao retrato da Mulher Gorda. Cuspiu a senha e passou pelo buraco apressadamente, querendo se esconder em sua cama para descobrir como a conversa passou de varinhas trocadas para Lucius e comensais e foi parar naquele beijo. Porém no meio da Sala Comunal estavam Harry e Ron, que ficaram maravilhados de encontrá-la e logo a cercaram.

- Ginny! Finalmente! Onde foi que você se meteu? A gente estava quase pedindo pra alguma menina ir te procurar no seu dormitório. – disse Ron

- Hermione está dormindo no dela, disse uma garota que divide o quarto com ela agorinha. – foi a vez de Harry.

- É... eu sei sobre a Mione, é uma longa e exaustiva conversa, mas eu realmente preciso descansar um pouco agora.

- Ah? Você quer dizer que descobriu o que a Mione tinha? – perguntou Ron animado, ignorando o rosto de confuso de Ginny.

- Sim, sim. Mas eu não vou falar nisso agora e nem tão cedo, só depois dessa noite.

Harry estava observando a garota com atenção.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa Ginny?

"Sim, Malfoy me beijou!" ela pensou e corou novamente.

- Não, eu só não tive uma boa noite de sono, tenho um torcicolo e não me sinto muito bem. Depois que eu me recuperar eu juro que vocês vão saber de tudo.

- Tem certeza de que você não pode adiantar nada? – perguntou Ron esperançoso.

- Tenho.

Ele soltou um muxoxo, olhando para Harry, que deu de ombros.

- Tudo bem Ginny, depois então. – disse Ron.

Ela acenou com a cabeça correndo para seu dormitório. Era quase onze horas da manhã, mas ela não tinha fome, tudo o que havia dentro de seu estômago eram borboletas.

A ruiva se jogou em sua cama, fechando as cortinas ao redor, olhando para o teto de sua cama de dossel.

"Por quê? Porque faz tanta diferença agora? Antes foi divertido, mas agora não parecia divertido, parecia... sei lá... real" pensou ela. "Eu não quero que haja beijos reais entre eu e o Malfoy. Eu quero que tudo não passe de brincadeira, por favor". Ela fechou os olhos. "Preciso pensar em outra coisa, Hermione!". Ela sacudiu a cabeça. "Hermione me lembra Malfoy, diabos!".

Se forçando a pensar em nada e cada vez mais sendo levada a pensar na confusão que o beijo causava nela, Ginny acabou dormindo.

* * *

Ginny abriu os olhos quando escutou vozes ao seu redor. Escancarou as cortinas para descobrir que a luz havia sido acesa e que duas de suas companheiras conversavam em um canto. Ela levantou assustada e as duas meninas a olharam, logo depois voltando ao que estiveram discutindo. A ruiva olhou o relógio para descobrir que era seis e meia da tarde. Ela suspirou aliviada. Ainda tinha uma hora e meia até Hermione acordar.

Tentando acreditar que o beijo que ela se lembrava era apenas um sonho estranho e ignorando as borboletas de seu estômago, ela decidiu sair para comer.

O céu estava coberto de nuvens e escurecido, foi a primeira coisa que ela viu ao chegar ao Salão Principal. Sentou-se na mesa da Grifinória e esperou que alguma comida se materializasse, agarrando um pedaço de bolo e um copo de suco de abóbora, mastigando sem muita vontade.

Ela não queria voltar a pensar em Draco, naquele beijo errado que tinha confundido muita coisa dentro de si. Isso não era nada divertido, não era nada do que ela imaginou ao começar a brincar com Malfoy. Ela não queria que isso ficasse assim. Ela precisava beijá-lo de forma estúpida para que aquele beijo saísse de sua cabeça, e depois precisava ferrá-lo para que eles nunca mais ficassem perto um do outro. Ela sabia como ferrá-lo, sim, mas uma partezinha dela não queria fazer isso, e ela odiava aquele pedacinho de consideração que estava se formando pelo rato do sonserino.

Ginny ficou sentada bolando planos para fazer se vingar daquele beijo maldito por um bom tempo até Harry encontrá-la e se juntar a ela.

- Oi Ginny. – disse ele tímido.

- Oi Harry. – ela sorriu. – O que você tem feito dessas férias? Coisas legais?

Ele sentiu uma abertura na comunicação dos dois. Mordeu um pedaço de torta de cereja e começou a falar.

- Então, nada muito divertido na realidade, eu e o Ron ficamos ontem por horas tentando descobrir o que fazer, até que resolvemos jogar xadrez, mas você sabe como é o Ron...

Harry falava e Ginny concordava com a cabeça, tentando parecer interessada e tentando prestar atenção, mas involuntariamente seus pensamentos se voltavam hora para o loiro, hora para o beijo, até que, depois do que pareceram vários minutos, eles pousaram em Hermione. Ginny deu um salto.

- Que horas são?

Harry tomou um gole de suco antes de responder.

- Vinte pras oito Ginny, por quê?

- Oh, shit! Eu tenho que ir, depois a gente se fala Harry!

Ela levantou em um pulo e correu, correu e correu até chegar ao quadro da Mulher Gorda. Por um momento se atrapalhou com a senha, mas disse a correta logo e entrou. Subiu, sem notar o olhar de seu irmão, para o quarto de Hermione, escancarando a porta e abrindo as cortinas da cama da morena. Ela estava lá, do mesmo jeito que Ginny a tinha deixado. A ruiva olhou o relógio: sete e quarenta e sete. A qualquer momento ela acordaria, era só esperar.

Então ali parada esperando, Ginny percebeu que não sabia o que falaria com Hermione, o que diria para convencê-la a não contar sobre Malfoy, não ainda, não antes que pudesse se vingar dele. Só as varinhas não importariam muito, tinha que ser algo mais forte. Fixada nesse pensamento, a Weasley olhou o relógio mais uma vez. Exatamente as sete e cinqüenta e três, Hermione abriu os olhos.

--

_N/A: O que acharam? Reviews!! Eu vou tentar escrever pelo menos mais três capítulos até semana que vem, aí já tenho prontos se eu não terminar tudo até minhas aulas voltarem! Mas eu pretendo terminar! :D Espero que tenham gostado do D/G action! Beijos, até semana que vem! _

ps: _Acho que segunda ou terça já posto o nono capítulo!  
_


	9. Eu sei que você pensou que

**Eu sei que você pensou que dava as cartas**

Ginny engoliu milhares de perguntas que pretendia cuspir em Hermione, mordendo o lábio inferior com força, esperando a morena se situar.

Hermione abriu os olhos, mas não focalizou nada a princípio, tentando se acostumar com a luz. Após alguns minutos piscando enfim ela pareceu realmente acordar, sentando-se na cama em um pulo, arregalando os olhos para Ginny e soltando uma única palavra.

- MALFOY! – ela gritou, preparando-se para pular fora da cama.

A ruiva mordeu o lábio mais ainda. "Porque tinha que falar justo _nele_?" Ela pensou, seus olhos se enchendo de lágrimas. Sacudiu a cabeça uma vez e falou com Hermione.

- Cal-

- MALFOY, O MALFOY! – Mione repetiu, cortando a ruiva.

- Calma MIONE! Eu sei sobre o Malfoy! Calma! – Ginny agradeceu por estarem sozinhas, pois sabia que iriam achar estranho as duas gritando sobre Malfoy o tempo todo.

- Sa-sabe? – Os olhos da Granger pareceram voltar ao normal.

- Sim, eu te tirei dele, eu descobri o planinho sujo dele e te trouxe para cá. Sinto muito que tenha sido só essa madrugada. – Ginny baixou os olhos.

- Ah... Obrigada Ginny. – Hermione parecia desnorteada. – Que dia é hoje?

- Terça-feira, dezoito de dezembro.

- Gasp! – A morena se engasgou com a saliva - O QUÊ?

- É, aquela doninha albina ficou com você por mais ou menos duas semanas antes de eu te encontrar.

Hermione fechou os olhos por um momento, tentando se recompor. Não estava agindo como uma pessoa racional. Ela devia primeiro deixar Ginny contar o que acontecera.

- Ginny, como foi que você descobriu? Algum dos meninos sabe? Como me encontrou?

A Weasley engoliu novamente as perguntas que queria fazer, pondo-se a contar sua jornada.

- Tudo começou porque você estava agindo estranho, falando sobrenomes com raiva e fazendo coisas fora do normal. Então o Harry e o Ron me pediram para descobrir o que estava acontecendo contigo. - ela fez uma pausa para respirar e continuou sob o olhar atento de Hermione – Aí eu tentei conversar contigo, o que não surtiu nenhum efeito. Como não tinha nada pra fazer, Harry acabou dizendo que a gente deveria ir até a Casa dos Gritos. – Hermione olhou confusa para a ruiva – Ah, sobre isso, o Harry me contou, eu já sei. Enfim, você teve uma idéia bem divertida de fazermos um piquenique lá, e foi isso que a gente fez. Por alguns momentos pareceu ser você de novo, mas ainda estava esquisita.

"No domingo você falou que ia tomar água na cozinha, e eu quis te acompanhar, porque os elfos não são seus fãs, então fomos. Aconteceu que a gente teve que se enfiar num armário de vassouras porque escutamos barulhos e depois não conseguimos sair. Naquela hora eu descobri que você não era você, e sim o Malfoy. Aí, Filch abriu o armário depois de um longo tempo e nos entregou para o Snape e a McGonagal. Eu e o Malfoy pegamos uma detenção. – Hermione arregalou os olhos novamente. – Ontem fomos cumpri-la e eu ameacei Malfoy para me dizer onde você estava. Surpreendentemente ele me levou até você, e nem queira saber o lugar, e aí eu ia te trazer para cá, mas descobri que você só ia acordar hoje a noite, então ia ficar numa sala de aula contigo. O idiota do Malfoy se ligou de que você não tinha bebido nenhuma poção de esquecimento, trancou a gente na sala, pegou a minha varinha e nos fez dormir lá. Mas ele foi besta o suficiente para dormir também, e quando eu acordei, peguei as varinhas de volta e te trouxe até aqui. Depois passei o dia todo esperando que você acordasse."

- Uau! E os meninos não sabem de nada?

- Não... eu queria que você acordasse para contar, e também porque temos um probleminha.

- Qual?

- Eu peguei a varinha do Malfoy em vez da sua.

Hermione olhou para Ginny compreensiva.

- Você já falou com ele para pegar a minha de volta?

- Sim, ele queria que eu devolvesse a dele, mas eu disse que só se ele entregasse a sua junto.

Hermione pareceu pensar. Ginny vasculhou seus em seus pensamentos uma idéia genial para não dedurar Malfoy para Harry e Ron até que ela tivesse se vingado dele. Como não conseguiu pensar em nada de imediato, soltou aquilo que tanto queria saber.

- Mas, Mione, como foi que Malfoy te prendeu?

Hermione saiu de seu devaneio, passando a responder.

- Eu estava na biblioteca, acho que cochilei ou coisa parecida, porque quando abri os olhos tinha uma mão na minha boca, uma mão gelada, e depois vi os cabelos loiros dele e aquele olhar de nojo. Ele me arrastou, tirou minha varinha e me obrigou a beber uma poção... Depois não lembro de mais nada.

- Ah, que ódio daquele ser! Ele é uma pessoa pra lá de irritante!

- É sim! – Mione concordou – E como vamos fazer para pegar a varinha? Eu achava melhor que você fosse, porque eu não estou a fim de olhar a cara daquele imbecil novamente, desculpe.

- Então, eu ia dizer, eu vou lá trocar as varinhas. Mas eu tenho um plano para o Malfoy, se você colaborar.

A Granger levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Que tipo de plano?

- Eu não quero que os meninos saibam do que o Malfoy fez, não até eu trocar as varinhas e me vingar de uma coisa que ele me fez.

- O que ele te fez? – Disse a morena curiosa.

- Ele me fez polir troféus por várias horas na companhia dele, me fez ficar com torcicolo por dormir sentada no chão enquanto ele tinha QUATRO travesseiros e uma cama GIGANTE para deitar e não parou de me insultar o tempo todo! Eu quero pelo menos uma vingançinha particular antes de deixar os meninos e você cuidarem dele. É pedir demais? – Ginny sabia que sua raiva não vinha daqueles motivos em si, mas esperava que fossem motivos suficientes.

Hermione Granger olhou bem para Ginny Weasley e sorriu.

- Eu acho que pelo simples fato de ter me salvo dele, você merece quantas vingançinhas particulares quiser! Eu não vou falar nada pros meninos, não até você dizer que está tudo okay!

Ginny se conteve para não pular de alegria e agarrar o pescoço de Mione num abraço, sorrindo do modo mais afetado que conseguiu.

- Tudo bem Hermione! Obrigada! – ela sorriu agradecida. – Eu vou começar recuperando sua varinha, provavelmente amanhã ela estará de volta.

- Sim. Eu vou tomar um banho e depois descer para enrolar os meninos.

- É, isso é uma boa idéia, eles devem estar furiosos, eu não lhes contei nada sobre o que você 'tinha'. – a ruiva riu.

- Deixe que eu me viro com eles, mesmo que depois tenhamos que contá-los a verdade, por enquanto não tem problema uma mentirinha. – a morena riu também, se levantando da cama e se dirigindo ao banheiro. – Caramba, estou um trapo!

Ginny ainda escutou ela falar, antes de fechar a porta do dormitório ao sair. Olhou rapidamente para ver se encontrava cabeças conhecidas e agradeceu por não encontrar. Ia primeiramente ao corujal, pensar no diria a Malfoy a respeito da varinha, tentando não se lembrar de que não tinha vingança planejada, não sabia ainda exatamente o que faria com o loiro. Mas tinha que ser algo envolvendo um beijo bobo que tirasse _aquele_ beijo de seus pensamentos. Ao se lembrar do beijo seu corpo foi percorrido por um arrepio e, antes que começasse a chorar no meio dos corredores, desatou a correr para o corujal.

Não demorou a chegar. Empurrou a porta e entrou, procurando uma coruja para passar o tempo, enquanto decidia o que escreveria para Malfoy.

Foi quando encontrou a coruja que queria que se descobriu sem pena, tinteiro, pergaminho e o principal, sem varinha.

"Desde quando eu saio sem varinha?" ela pensou exasperada. "Agora vou ter que voltar ao dormitório, pegar a varinha e as coisas e retornar aqui."

Revirando os olhos ela passou pela porta do corujal e seguiu lentamente de volta ao Retrato da Mulher Gorda, perdida no que diria ao Malfoy.

"Não pode ser somente: venha ao corujal com a varinha da Mione, tem que ser algo mais elaborado do que isso." Mas ela não tinha uma idéia melhor em mente. O objetivo era recuperar a varinha, não era? Então ela deveria ser clara, falar somente o necessário, sem deixar transparecer qualquer outra intenção.

Quando deu por si estava em frente ao Retrato da Mulher Gorda, disse a senha e entrou. Seus olhos percorreram a Sala Comunal e logo bateram em Hermione, Harry e Ron sentados perto da lareira conversando. Ginny ficou agradecida por eles estarem de costas para a entrada e seguiu sorrateiramente para seu dormitório. Ficou espantada em descobrir que já passava das dez horas da noite. A preguiça começou a bater, fazendo-a desejar ficar por ali em vez de voltar ao corujal. Sentando-se na cama, ela puxou seu malão retirando a pena, o tinteiro e o pergaminho de dentro dele, passando então a escrever aquilo que tinha pensado.

_Malfoy,_

_Esteja amanhã logo depois do almoço no corujal. E traga a varinha da Mione! Estarei com a sua lá, não precisa dar piti! E não me faça ficar esperando!_

_G. Weasley_

Ginny enrolou o pergaminho e colocou-o nas vestes, pegando a varinha esquecida embaixo do travesseiro e saindo em direção à Sala Comunal.

Harry, Hermione e Ron ainda estavam lá, conversando animadamente. Ginny passou por alguns primeiro-anistas que entravam pelo buraco, saindo para os corredores de Hogwarts. Andou a passos rápidos, tentando não encontrar ninguém, pois estava quase no horário proibido. Chegou logo, empurrando a porta e entrando ligeiramente. Procurou novamente a coruja que tinha gostado antes, encontrando-a sem problemas. Não havia nenhuma pessoa no corujal além dela.

Amarrou o pergaminho seguramente na pata da coruja, rindo enquanto o fazia, pensando que talvez acordasse o idiota do Malfoy. Sussurou o nome dele para a coruja que saiu voando janela a fora.

Ginny se forçou a ignorar que não tinha idéia certa do que faria para se vingar de Draco, mas sabia que envolveria um beijo estúpido e nada, _absolutamente nada_ real e seguiu em direção à Sala Comunal da Grifinória.

Não havia nada que pudesse fazer já que o pergaminho havia sido mandado e amanhã ela teria que encontrar Malfoy novamente, engolir as migalhas de sentimentos por ele e trocar as varinhas, do modo mais frio que conseguisse. Mas também tinha que bolar um plano, e rápido, para fazer com que Malfoy ainda a procurasse, sem que ela precisasse procurá-lo. Esse era o principal problema.

Ao chegar em frente ao retrato da Mulher Gorda, Ginny disse a senha e entrou, seguindo diretamente para seu dormitório, passando pela Sala Comunal às escuras. Tirou suas vestes e vestiu o pijama de flanela, encontrando o travesseiro em seguida. Sua cabeça voava longe, tentando descobrir o que faria com Malfoy, o que faria para tirar a vontade de beijá-lo mais uma vez da cabeça. Claro que o que ela sentia era pura atração física, porque Draco era diferente dos outros meninos com quem tinha saído. Ela era impessoal, nada chegado a romantismos, o que secretamente deixava-o mais atraente. Ginny não se perdoava por ter se deixado dominar tão facilmente e estava firmemente decidida a não deixar suas vontades idiotas transparecerem quando fosse encontrá-lo. Pensando em como se vingaria dele ela acabou pegando no sono.

A Weasley tecnicamente não tinha entrado no sono profundo no momento em que as batidas na janela começaram. Ela abriu os olhos assustada e se apressou em ver o que era antes que as outras meninas acordassem. Tarde demais, uma delas já estava sentada na cama com as cortinas abertas olhando para Ginny carrancuda.

- Mas que coisa, precisa ficar recebendo cartinhas durante a madrugada? – ela fechou a cortina com violência e provavelmente voltou a dormir.

- De-desculpe – falou Ginny sem graça.

Ela se dirigiu até a janela e a abriu. A já conhecida coruja-das-torres de cara branca e penas amarelo-alaranjadas entrou num jato e pousou em cima da cama vazia de Ginny, esticando a patinha pomposamente.

A ruiva bufou antes de retirar o pergaminho e abri-lo, ignorando as borboletas que agitavam as asas em seu estômago.

_Weasley,_

_Sinto te desapontar, mas você não me acordou!_

_Por acaso eu estava enchendo a cara de firewhisky no momento em que seu pergaminho chegou. Sim, digamos que agora eu esteja levemente alcoolizado, o que em absoluto vem ao caso. Enfim, já que eu estou acordado e agora você está acordada (eu acredito na insistência do Lince), porque não terminamos de uma vez por todas com esses blábláblás e trocamos as varinhas? _

_Claro que você vai precisar sair do Castelo e me encontrar aqui no lago, mas é uma coisa relativamente boa, se considerarmos que depois disso estamos livres da presença desgostosa um do outro. Apesar de que eu acho que você vai me entregar correndo para seu irmão e para o cicatriz logo que amanhecer e então nós teremos que nos encontrar de novo. Não importa, no momento eu necessito da minha varinha, então venha!_

_D. Malfoy_

Ginny quase soltou um berro, mas pensou que era melhor não acordar de novo as meninas. Sem pensar muito no fato de que Draco estava bêbado e se prendendo à petulância dele ela rabiscou no verso uma resposta.

_Malfoy,_

_Háháhá!_

_Você abre a boca quando está bêbado, hein? E fica impossivelmente mais idiota!_

_Como se eu te obedecesse, pff. _

_Encha bastante a cara, caia em uma parte não congelada do lago e morra afogado! Mas pode deixar a varinha da Mione por ali, que amanhã de manhã eu passo para pegar. _

_Você tem que ser extremamente sem noção para pensar que eu iria sair a essa hora e ir até o lado de fora encontrar você! Amanhã nos livramos de nossa desgostosa relação. Não encha mais meu saco!_

_G. Wealsey_

A Weasley amarrou o pergaminho na pata da coruja que voou para a noite. Ginny fechou a janela atrás dela e voltou à sua cama. "Maldito loiro azedo! Idiota! Se ele soubesse como eu o detesto!" pensou ela em cima do que estava verdadeiramente em sua cabeça. Na realidade ela estava um pouco chateada que ele achasse tudo aquilo 'desgostoso'. Ela estava se derretendo aos poucos enquanto ele permanecia como se tudo não passasse de brincadeira boba. Epa! Não era essa a intenção dela a princípio?

Fitando o teto em meio à lembrança daquele beijo e se segurando para não gritar, Ginny tentava dormir sem sucesso. Alguns minutos depois as batidas na janela recomeçaram.

Antes que alguma menina acordasse ela pulou fora da cama e escancarou a janela, arrancando rudemente o pergaminho da pata da coruja-das-torres de Draco.

_W.,_

_Sim, sim. Eu sou completamente insano e ainda assim você vai fazer o que eu quiser! Se você não quer descer até aqui e me entregar a varinha e pegar a da sangue-ruim, tudo bem. Mas tampouco vai conseguir dormir. O Lince vai colaborar para que as batidas na sua janela não parem antes das seis da manhã! Que tal?_

_M._

O rosto de Ginny estava quase tão vermelho quanto seus cabelos. A idéia dele não só ia impedi-la de dormir, como manteria as outras meninas acordadas, o que estava fora de questão. Se sentindo uma marionete estúpida ela escreveu no pergaminho três palavras que pareceram demorar uma eternidade e enviou.

Com o rosto ainda queimando e o "Estou indo aí" na cabeça, ela vestiu o roupão e pantufas e saiu pela porta de seu dormitório com a varinha de Draco no bolso e a sua segura na mão direita. Parou por meio minuto no meio da Sala Comunal para descobrir que era uma e onze da manhã e seguiu pelo buraco em direção ao lago.

Não importava o quê, mas alguma coisa bem detestável ela tinha de fazer com Malfoy. Isso era questão de honra.

* * *

**N/A: E então? Gostaram? Odiaram? Por favor, não esqueçam de deixar reviews! Beijos!**

* * *


	10. Para quê trocar varinhas se podemos

**N/A: Bom, há dois anos atrás eu postei o capítulo nove e me "esqueci" disso aqui por inúmeros motivos, sendo que bloqueio foi o principal, e a faculdade em segundo lugar. Porém, como promessa para mim mesma, vou terminar de escrever os capítulos que faltam (serão 16 ao todo) e concluir esta fanfic, porque a considero bastante e é triste vê-la inacabada. Então... se ainda houver alguém disposto a lê-la, espero que goste dos novos capítulos e please, deixe reviews! Kissus, Thamii Malfoy.**

**Para quê trocar varinhas se podemos trocar beijos?**

Ginny bufou ao sair do buraco do retrato da Mulher Gorda, ignorando o comentário que ela fez sobre sua face estar vermelho-pimenta. Ela estava com raiva, muita raiva daquela doninha loira, por arrastá-la para fora do castelo àquela hora da madrugada. Marchou através do castelo lentamente, tentando percorrer o caminho que normalmente demoraria vinte minutos em quase quarenta, devido ao risco de ser pega por Filch ou a gata nada adorável dele.

Era óbvio que Ginny queria ver Malfoy novamente, não só para devolver a varinha e pegar a de Mione, sua vingança não planejada também era motivo, mas não daquela maneira. Em qual parte ela havia passado de comandante para comandada?

Sentindo o rosto queimar novamente, a ruiva avistou as portas que davam entrada à Hogwarts. Respirando fundo, ela as abriu com um "Alorromora" e saiu. Imediatamente arrependeu-se de não ter se vestido melhor, amaldiçoando o velho roupão puído de Gui enquanto se aventurava pela noite gelada.

A neve havia coberto o chão, mais ou menos quinze centímetros, calculou a ruiva mentalmente. Ela demorou-se no percurso, mesmo que desejasse correr para que o frio não lhe congelasse. Seus pés dentro das pantufas estavam gelados, quase doloridos, mas ela não apressou o passo, contornando o castelo sentindo seu sangue ferver de ódio de si mesma.

"Maldito, maldito! O que eu vou fazer? O queee? Vou acabar devolvendo a varinha sem mais nem menos? Não posso!", ela pensava amargamente, até avistar a figura de Draco sentada embaixo de uma árvore, quase em frente ao lago.

Ele não a viu a princípio, pois deveria estar tão bêbado que não era capaz nem de enxergar em frente ao seu nariz.

Ginny caminhou até ele sentindo sua raiva tomar lugar para uma tristeza infinita, na qual percebeu que as condições externas, o Malfoy ser quem ele era, eram aquelas que a estavam a fazendo cair por ele. E a sua tristeza era pelo fato de que não poderia, jamais, estar com ele realmente. Não até que aquela guerra toda terminasse, o que a fez lembrar-se de Harry, de seus olhos verdes de sapinhos cozidos, da diferença de personalidades e do amor eterno que ela sentia por ele. Ficar com Malfoy seria a pior traição que Ginny poderia fazer com Harry (sem contar na terrível decepção que seria para seu pai, caso ele descobrisse) e ela estava prestes a destruir tudo aquilo que ainda não havia começado com o moreno para ficar por instantes com alguém que estava claramente brincando com ela?

Sim, teria sido apenas uma piada divertida para si, saber que havia beijado Draco, surpreendendo-o, deixando-o confuso. Mas ela não pretendia contar esses detalhes sujos para Mione, quanto menos Ron ou Harry. Agora, ter ficado realmente abalada com o beijo de Draco não fora algo planejado, mas beijá-lo novamente de vingança e recuperar a varinha de Hermione era o que ela pretendia fazer.

Não poderia acabar suas chances com Potter para apenas instantes com o arquiinimigo dele. Instantes que não seriam nunca verdadeiros, ela sabia.

Descobriu-se repentinamente parada, olhando para Malfoy sem dizer nada, sem saber a quanto tempo estava ali.

Ele a olhava confuso, talvez não conseguindo focalizar direito, devido às garrafas de firewhisky largadas ao seu redor.

"Há, Weasel, você enfim apareceu!", exclamou o loiro tentando inutilmente se levantar.

"Sim, eu apareci." Ela tentou fazer um olhar duro, mas se Draco chegasse perto, poderia perceber as lágrimas que enchiam os olhos da ruiva. "Vamos acabar logo com isso."

"Isso?", ele indagou atordoado, não sabendo exatamente do quê diabos ela falava.

"Isso, varinhas." Ela bufou "Ou você pensou por algum instante que eu viria aqui saltitando alegremente para lhe fazer companhia?".

Ele esboçou um sorriso, quase tão torto quanto aquele que ela aprendera a gostar, o que fez o coração de Ginny dar uma pontada forte e dolorida.

"Sabe, eu gosto desse seu jeito", ele falou simplesmente, olhando-a de baixo. Tentou levantar novamente, e desta vez teve êxito. Cambaleou então em direção à Ginny, parando bem em frente à garota. "Esse seu jeito de responder." Ele sorriu aquele sorriso, o sorriso dela.

Ginny Weasley esqueceu Harry Potter momentaneamente. Ela fora desarmada.

"Malfoy, eu estou congelando, podemos, por favor, trocar essas varinhas logo? Eu quero me aquecer, dormir e esquecer essa história toda logo!".

Draco olhou para o chão parecendo despontado.

"Calma Weasel, nós vamos trocar as varinhas, mas antes poderíamos conversar? Eu me sinto altamente inspirado nesta noite". Ele riu afetado.

A ruiva engoliu um soluço, torcendo para que ele estivesse tão bêbado que não pudesse notar a lágrima que havia escorrido de sua face. Ao sentir que sua voz estava firme novamente, ela falou.

"O meu jeito se chama ironia Malfoy. Coisa que você conhece bem."

Ela tremeu ao dizer a última frase, o que o fez achar que ela estivesse tremendo de frio. Inexplicavelmente, Draco Malfoy tirou o grosso manto que o cobria e estendeu-o para Ginny. Ginny _Weasley_.

Exasperada, a ruiva aceitou o casaco, vestindo-o de olhos arregalados.

"Sim, eu sei o que é ironia. Em todo o caso, eu gosto das suas."

Ginny suspirou, agoniada com aquela conversa sem sentido, com as lágrimas que insistiam em se formar em seus olhos, com seu coração apertado batendo loucamente no peito, com as borboletas malucas agitando as asas em seu estômago e pensou que fosse vomitar.

"Malfoy, aqui está sua varinha." Ela estendeu a mão com a varinha dele. "Poderia me devolver a da Hermione?".

Draco Malfoy não se moveu. Dentro de sua cabeça as coisas estavam confusas em um alto grau, fazendo com que ele não soubesse direito o que queria. Queria beijá-la novamente, isso ele sabia. Queria brincar mais um pouco, porque estava se divertindo bem mais do que fazendo a missão estúpida de seu pai. E principalmente, queria ficar com ela mais alguns instantes porque sabia que isso iria acabar quando amanhecesse e ela contasse tudo (se já não o tivesse feito, o que ele duvidava) para o babaca do Potter e o abobalhado do irmão dela. E ele queria que aquilo acabasse, porque sabia que nada de bom viria se seu pai descobrisse sua aventurazinha não tão inocente.

A soma de motivos e o alto teor de álcool em seu sangue o fizeram agir daquela maneira. Pelo menos era o que ele se forçava a acreditar quando agarrou as suas vestes, que estavam em Ginny, e puxou o corpo dela para si, colando sua boca na dela.

Ginny não entendeu, mas não piscou, não tentou se desvencilhar. Concentrou-se totalmente em beijar Malfoy, da forma mais fria que pudesse, ao sentir os lábios dele nos seus, mas seu corpo e coração gritaram em protesto, e ela deixou que a língua quente dele percorresse sua boca de encontro à sua.

O gosto dele era de firewhisky, e alguma coisa com canela, talvez uma bala. Ela não se importou, o gosto era especial, era maravilhoso.

A varinha de Draco caiu na neve, quando os dedos que a seguravam passaram a se entrelaçar em um cabelo loiro. Os dois ficaram mais próximos.

Então, sem avisos, ela o empurrou para longe.

"Eu quero a varinha da Hermione AGORA!", ela praticamente gritou, para ultrapassar a voz de choro.

Draco olhou para ela desconcertado, como se ela fosse louca. Antes que ela abrisse a boca para falar novamente, ele respondeu.

"Você está com ela, Ginny."

O choque daquilo a fez emudecer e arregalar os olhos, e então ela soube que ele pôde ver nitidamente a lágrima que escorreu em sua face. Ela escutou qualquer coisa sobre a varinha de Mione, mas só conseguiu captar o "Ginny" que saiu da boca de Draco.

"Co-como?", gaguejou ela, ainda visivelmente espantada.

Draco Malfoy desatou a rir, gargalhando incrivelmente alto e repetiu "Você está com a varinha, Weasel."

Ginny sacudiu a cabeça, ignorando o insulto e sentiu o sangue fervendo por ele ser capaz de deixá-la tão desconcertada com a simples menção de seu apelido. Então, enquanto Draco ainda ria ruidosamente, ela esticou a mão e meteu um tapa na face dele.

Sem dizer uma palavra, sentindo a dor misturada com formigamento na palma da mão direita, a ruiva pegou a varinha de Mione que estava no sobretudo de Malfoy, jogou-o no chão e saiu correndo, deixando para trás um Draco sem expressão.

"Tomara que tenha doído", pensou ela, apesar de saber que nem toda a sua força poderia ter provocado estrago com aquele frio.

Ginny continuou correndo, afundando as pantufas na neve, tentando desesperadamente chegar aos portões do castelo, se afundar em sua cama e chorar toda a maldição de ter se envolvido com _aquele_ ser. Mas, antes que ela chegasse à metade do caminho, sentiu que mãos a agarravam, fazendo-a parar à força.

Draco Malfoy beijou Ginny Weasley novamente, e ela não esperava que ele fosse capaz de ser tão mesquinho. Desta vez a ruiva resistiu, ignorando as lágrimas que gelavam seu rosto (e que agora ele estava _sentindo_), apertando os lábios o máximo possível, até conseguir se desvencilhar. Antes de correr em direção ao Salgueiro Lutador, ela cuspiu no rosto do loiro.

Ginny correu com toda a força de suas pernas, amaldiçoando a neve, aquela madrugada sem fim, e toda aquela confusão onde havia se metido. E se amaldiçoou por ter permitido estragar seus planos perfeitos com Harry para "brincar" de beijar o odioso Malfoy. Chegou ao Salgueiro com uma rapidez incrível, e tratou de procurar coisas que pudessem fazê-la acertar o nó que paralisava a árvore.

Não demorou nem três segundos para que Draco se materializasse ao seu lado. Novamente, sem dizer absolutamente nada, ele agarrou-a pelos pulsos e a fez olhar para ele.

"Weasley, você sabe que não podemos. Não depois, não nunca mais, só hoje, só agora. Eu quero que você me entregue para o Potter e o bobalhão do seu irmão. Eu quero que fiquemos longe um do outro. Mas só porque eu não quero. Você pode fugir agora que tem a varinha e fazer o que tem que fazer, ou pode passar a noite comigo até amanhecer e fazer o que tem que fazer. Depois nós dois podemos esquecer isso tudo".

Draco Malfoy nunca falou tão sério na vida, ao menos não enquanto estava alcoolizado e quando não conseguia focalizar as coisas ao seu redor. Mas ele também não havia pensado muito no que aquilo significaria se ela aceitasse, porque tinha presumido que ela diria não.

Ginny não sabia o que fazer. "Se eu disser sim, vou assinar meu atestado de óbito em relação ao Harry... ele jamais irá me perdoar", pensou ela segurando as lágrimas que ainda insistiam em cair. "Mas, se ele não souber dessa parte, não terá problema." A ruiva olhava para Malfoy, que esperava pacientemente ela se decidir, e percebeu que a única coisa plausível no momento era socá-lo até a morte. Ela se aproximou dele, que ficou aguardando uma resposta, e esmurrou-lhe o peito, imprimindo uma força relativamente alta, que fez Draco cambalear devido a seu estado. "Eu sou mesmo muito sem noção, no que estou pensando? Mas não consigo, eu não posso.", ela pensou.

Decidida a manter-se às suas ideias iniciais, ela mudou a direção marchando para o castelo. Draco soube o que ele já havia imaginado e não se manifestou. A ruiva parou de repente, e voltou correndo em sua direção. Chegou tão perto que o loiro pôde ver as sardas do rosto dela, e as marcas que as lágrimas faziam ao escorrer.

Ginny colou os lábios nos dele, sem abrir a boca, e retirou-os em seguida.

Agora mesmo que Draco Lucius Malfoy não entendeu absolutamente nada. Quem era aquela ruiva pobretona, chegada a ironias e completamente maluca? O que ele estava fazendo ali, praticamente podre de bêbado ao lado dela? O que ele pretendia fazer? Malfoy constatou que não tinha resposta nenhuma. Quando pensou que Ginny fosse sair correndo de novo, ela o surpreendeu paralisando os galhos agitados do Salgueiro e entrando pela abertura. Antes que ela sumisse, ele se enveredou atrás dela.

Quando chegou ao projeto de quarto, Ginny havia conjurado uma espécie de cobertor gigante, que estava estendido no chão, e aonde ela se encontrava deitada de lado. Draco se apressou em deitar ao lado dela, de barriga para cima, e passou a fitar o teto, sem saber direito o que fazer.

Eles não conversaram, e o máximo que aconteceu foi Ginny virar-se de barriga para cima e fitar o teto juntamente com Malfoy.

Incomodado com aquela situação, o loiro decidiu que era hora de fazer aquilo que ele queria fazer, e beijou a Weasley sem avisar.

Ginny correspondeu, se arrependendo levemente por estar fazendo algo tão estúpido com aquele adorador de dementadores, mas ao mesmo tempo feliz por acalmar suas borboletas agitadas no estômago. Ela se sentia bêbada, apesar de saber que o loiro é que estava, por isso mesmo tudo aquilo.

Mas Ginny não conseguiu ir além, paralisando o beijo abruptamente, o que irritou Draco demasiadamente.

"Porra Weasley, eu achei que você quisesse isso, não foi por isso que a gente veio até aqui? Qual a graça se você interrompe antes de começar direito a coisa?"

Revirando os olhos, agora secos, ela respondeu.

"Até parece Malfoy, nós dois sabemos que isso não vai dar certo, então porque insistir?"

Draco Malfoy riu alto, e a ruiva sentiu o deboche (dar certo? HAHAHA) como uma bofetada. Ginny sentou-se e olhou para Draco, que ainda sorria, e mesmo que fosse aquele sorriso torto que ela gostava, dessa vez ela não se deixou abalar.

O que estava pensando? Essa brincadeira havia ido longe demais. Por mais que ela adorasse beijá-lo, nunca, nunca isso teria futuro. Weasleys e Malfoys não se relacionam, fato.

Levantando-se, ela certificou-se de que ainda possuía a varinha de Hermione.

"Pronto Malfoy, acabou." Ela olhou mais uma vez para trás. "Agora você pode comemorar, já que nunca mais vai ver minha _detestável_ face na sua frente, e nunca mais terá que passar nenhum segundo comigo. Ah, e eu sei que você vai sentir muuito a minha falta!"

E saiu correndo.

Draco escutou como se ela estivesse falando outra língua que ele não entendesse direito, perdido como estava em seus próprios confusos pensamentos. Notou sua varinha jogada e utilizou-a para conjurar pergaminho, pena e tinteiro, e pôs-se a escrever um breve recado, que ele deixou embaixo do cobertor, indo embora em seguida.

Quando chegou ao dormitório, Ginny estava congelada dos pés à cabeça, com o rosto riscado de lágrimas de ódio, piedade própria e vergonha.

Disse a senha sussurrando, fingindo que a Mulher Gorda não existia e entrou pelo buraco com pressa, antes que desmaiasse ali mesmo.

Abriu a porta do dormitório e entrou sem fazer barulho, temendo acordar qualquer uma das meninas que já estavam bravas com ela. Tirou o roupão puído e deitou-se embaixo das cobertas quentes, tentando apagar aqueles acontecimentos recentes da cabeça.

Draco Malfoy havia confundido sua vida, mas ele iria ter o que merecia. Assim que acordasse Ginny iria dar sinal verde para Hermione e as duas iriam contar tudo o que havia acontecido. E ela mal podia esperar pela cara que Draco faria ao ser confrontado por Harry e Ron. Foi exatamente imaginando essa cena em particular que ela dormiu. E dormiu. E dormiu.

**N/A: E então? Ainda tem alguém lendo? I hope so! Se puder, deixe reviews, elas me ajudam a perceber se estão gostando do rumo da estória ou não! Kissus, e até o próximo. Não vai demorar dois anos novamente, I promess! hauhuahuea.**


End file.
